Pokemon Solar and Lunar Saga
by ActionBoy 87
Summary: Ash Ketchum and his long time partner Pikachu arrive to the Rikoto region. There, he'll discover new Pokemon, meet new friends, battle new rivals, and of course, challenge gym leaders and enter the Rikoto League. It's an all new adventure for our hero, as his dream of becoming Pokemon Master continues.
1. The Road to Rikoto!

**_Disclaimer: _I do not own Pokémon. If I did, I wouldn't have made Ash lose to Cameron of all people in the Unova League (I mean what the heck?! What were the writers thinking?!) Anyway, about my story. This story is based on a fanmade Pokémon website I discovered on the internet one day. It happened when I came across a video of fanmade Pokémon, so I decided to check it out. The fanmade designs were very interesting to me, and when I found the source of the images, I was intrigued to discover a website of a fanmade Pokémon region Rikoto; new Pokémon, gym leaders, you name it. It's called "Pokémon Solar Light & Lunar Dark wiki".**

**Then I imagined what it would be like if it was put on anime. And that's when I decided to make this story.**

**OPENING SCENE**: It was a clear, beautiful day at a harbour. Flocks of Wingull and Peliper were either flying by or resting by the docks. A cruise ship just came from a long journey and passengers of many groups and ages were boarding off.

Walking down the steps was a boy wearing a red cap with a black front and a white-coloured half-Pokéball symbol on it that covered a head of messy black hair. He had intense brown eyes and little lightning bolt-shaped marks on his cheeks. He had a T-shirt, the upper shoulders and sleeves were blue, the middle section where his chest was is white and the lower stomach area was light gray. He wore dark gray pants, black-and-white tennis sneakers, and a green and orange backpack.

On his left shoulder was a small, yellow mouse-like creature with red cheeks, black-tipped ears, brown stripes on its back, a mouth that looked like a sideways three, and a tail that looked like a lightning bolt.

You guess it; the boy's name was Ash Ketchum. A young Pokémon trainer native to Pallet Town in the Kanto region.

Ash took in the fresh air, then turned to Pikachu saying "Well buddy; we're finally here." He then looked at the view "The Rikoto region at last."

"Pika-chu!" the Mouse Pokémon chirped.

**_NARRATOR: We join Ash Ketchum, our Pallet Town Hero native to Kanto, and his long time partner Pikachu, as our favourite have made a long waited arrival to the Rikoto region, where Ash's brand new journey is about to begin._**

**Episode 1: _"The Road To Rikoto!"_**

The scene cuts to a road; that leads to Soltree Town. On the road was a young girl riding on a bicycle. This girl had brown hair, which was tied at two sides into pigtails. She wore a white, narrow three-quarter pants, a maroon-red top, and a yellow-white jacket. To her waist she wore a white belt, and on her head she wore a maroon coloured beanie, with a yellow Pokéball symbol on it.

"I can't wait to get to Soltree Town and see the Professor." The girl said merrily "In just a few moments, my journey as a Pokémon co-ordinator will begin."

As she was getting closer to the outskirts of Soltree Town, she rode past a phone booth. Inside the phone booth were three figures; a man with short blue hair and a woman with long red hair, both wearing white uniforms with red letter "R's" on the front of them. And the third was a

"So you're in the Rikoto region now?" a male voice said over the phone.

"That's right." The woman replied "Still hot on the trail on that rare Pikachu, so that one day soon that Pikachu will be all yours."

"And now that we've tracked it down, there's no doubt that we're ever so close to its capture." The man added.

"Cause when it comes to the honour of Team Rocket, there's nothing we wouldn't do for ya." The cat finished.

Scene cuts to an office in the Kanto Region; a man in his late 20s, with chocolate-brown hair and an orange business suit was at his desk, with a phone over his ear.

"Well, since you took the liberty of calling me on my private line," The man known as Giovanni said "I'm assuming that you have some good news yes?" he asked.

Scene cuts back to the trio in Rikoto. Anime sweat-drops appear on their foreheads

"Well…the…thing is…" The woman stuttered nervously.

"A good spy doesn't come cheaply, so our cash reserves are quite low." The man brought himself out to say.

"Could we…get an advance?" the cat asked.

"No!" Giovanni said over the phone. The trio flinched. "You'll receive no more funds." He said strictly, causing the trio to sigh, releasing visible air.

"However, I do have an opportunity for you." He continued.

"Opportunity?" the three simultaneously asked hopefully.

Cuts back to Giovanni.

"Although Team Rocket operates internationally, we haven't been able to set up operations in the Rikoto region." He told them "So if you three can accomplish this, that's when we'll talk money." Giovanni then hangs up the phone, and an evil smirk crosses his face.

Giovanni then rubs the head of his Persian, who purrs in response. "Riding myself of those losers will be worth it, if I can learn the operations of Team Solar and Team Lunar." He says to himself before chuckling evilly.

Back in Rikoto; with the trio.

"We're going to start a branch office?" the say simultaneously.

Stars appear in the woman's eyes "The boss finally recognises our ideal expertise, to achieve true greatness." She says with glee.

"He's practically saying that we're next in line to take over control of Team Rocket." The man added with just as much delight.

The cat gets Bambi eyes and says "All those long harsh years was worth it, because…"

"Yipeee! We got a promotion! Yeah!" All three cheer at the same time.

Suddenly, a tall, cyan-colored blob-like creature with a black tail with two eye spots on it, flipper-like arms, a crooked expression on its face, and four legs at its base, popped into view.

"Wob-buffet!" It exclaims with a salute.

Meanwhile, Ash and Pikachu were now at the Soltree Town Pokémon Centre. Inside, they were talking to someone on the centre's video phone. On the screen was an old man with gray hair, wearing a white lab coat with a red collared shirt and dark skin.

"Geetings Ash and Pikachu." The man said.

"Hey Professor Oak." Ash said to the man

"Pika-pika!" Pikachu said hi too.

"I see your trip to Rikoto was a success." Oak said.

"That's right." Ash replied "And I can't wait to see all the new Pokemon here, challenge the gyms and enter the Rikoto League."

"I'll be looking forward to that." Oak said "If you're waiting at the Pokémon Centre, you should look for Professor Pinewood."

"Professor Pinewood?" Ash asked.

"An old college buddy of mine. He'll be there to pick you up and take you to his lab. He'll tell you everything you need to know and help you get started on your journey in Rikoto."

"Got it, thanks Professor." Ash said.

"Pi-Pikachu! (Yeah, thanks)" Pikachu said.

"You're most welcome A-" The Professor didn't get the chance to finish, as he was suddenly smothered by what looked like to be purple blob with eyes.

"Muuuuuuuuuu." The blob said.

A sweatdrop appeared on Ash and Pikachu's foreheads. "He, hi Muk."

"So you must be Ash Ketchum, from the Kanto region." A voice suddenly called. Confused, Ash and Pikachu turned, to see a full grown man.

He was a tall man with a young-looking face, piercing blue eyes, short green hair, and had a tan similar to the one Ash. He wore a white lab coat like the other professors, a black T-shirt, khaki pants, and dark brown boots similar to a cowboy's. He looked to be about twenty-five. He also wore glasses with black rims.

"It's an honor to meet the boy Professor Oak speaks so highly of." he said.

"That's me alright." Ash said proudly "And this is my partner Pikachu." Ash said as he directed the attention to said Pokémon.

"Pika-chu!" The Mouse Pokémon waved after being introduced.

"Ah, so you're the famous Pikachu." the man said "I am Professor Pinewood."

Later, Ash and the Professor were seated by a café, where the latter treated the former to some hot chocolate. Ash explained his story…

"I see, so this is the sixth region you been to?" Pinewood asked.

"Yeah; I not only plan to capture new Pokémon, but to challenge the gyms and enter the Rikoto League." Ash explained.

"Well lucky for you my friend, Professor Oak has already informed me of your plans before your arrival." "If you come with me to my lab, I'll gladly assist you in your preparations for your journey."

"That sounds great, thanks!" Ash cheerfully replied. "You ready Pikachu?"

"Pika! (Let's do it!)"

Suddenly, before anyone could do anything, a mechanical hand came out of nowhere, and grabbed Pikachu. "PIKA!" the Mouse Pokémon cried as it was lifted.

"Pikachu!" Ash cried.

"Oh my." Pinewood stated as he too was shocked by this unexpected occurrence. The two then heard a trio of laughter; they looked up to see a hot-air balloon, in the shape of a familiar cat Pokémon.

"Pump it up to the max!" a male voice commanded. Equipped speakers on the hot air balloon played loud rock music.

"You know us as Team Rocket and we fight for what is wrong. We're tired of our motto so we thought we'd try a song."

"Jessie!" the red-haired woman said

"James!" a blue-haired man said.

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!" Jessie says.

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!" James says.

"Meowth, dat's right!" Meowth added.

"I am the handsome one…"

"I'm the gorgeous one…"

"Looking good is lots of fun. We get some things wrong, but we keep rolling along!"

"We want to capture Pikachu. We hope to do it soon. And when we do, we'll be the new stars of this… cartoon!" Then a Giant red 'R' appeared in the background, as the Comedic Trio did their poses.

"Wobbuffet!" Wobbuffet cried, having popped out of its Poké Ball again, and did a salute.

"What's with the song?" Ash asked with a sweat-drop on his and Pinewood's foreheads, annoyed by Team Rocket's appearance. "You've captured Pikachu before you even sang that song!"

"Oh great, a song critic," Jessie said sarcastically.

"Our fans missed 'dis song since Season One, twoip," Meowth ranted. "Even wit' our new voices and fulfilled poipose, our fans get ta' here it again!"

Ash was confused, but then shook it off and said "Gimme back my Pikachu right now." He demanded.

"Sorry, we have a strict policy that prevents us from taking orders from twerps." Jessie said mockingly.

Ash growled in annoyance. But before he could say anything else, the Professor stepped in.

"Allow me Ash." Pinewood said, he took out a Pokéball from his pocket. "Mawkeet, assistance please!" He cried as he threw the Pokéball into the air. The Pokéball opened up, and a flash of light with a mixture of white and blue came out. The light began took take shape, and a large winged creature was materialized. It had red and white feathers, the plumage on its head had one yellow and three whites. Its black eyes were surrounded by a white spot, half of its wing was white with a blue line and it had a blue collar around its neck.

"MAAAAAAAAWWW-KEEEET!" the bird Pokémon crowed as it spread its wings.

"Whoa." Ash said in complete awe; he'd definitely never seen a Pokémon like that before. The bird known as Mawkeet than began flying towards the Balloon.

"Mawkeet, use Steel Wing to break Pikachu free!" Pinewood commanded.

A glint of light appeared in Mawkeet's eye. "Maaawwww…" Mawkeet's left wing began to take on a glow, and it suddenly turned into metal, as it got close to the arm, connected to the mechanical arm holding Pikachu. "KEEEEEEEET!" Mawkeet's metallic wing smashed through the arm, breaking it and causing Pikachu to hurtle down.

"Now use Hidden Power!" Pinewood continued.

"Maw…" Mawkeet spreads its wings, as its body became outlined in green light and suddenly five orbs of green and yellow energy formed in front of it. "Keet!" Mawkeet motioned its wings forwards and fired the orbs towards the incapacitated Pikachu. The orbs hit the mechanical hand and it exploded to pieces, and Pikachu was free.

Pikachu however continued to fall again, but soon Mawkeet flew under the Mouse Pokémon, allowing him to land on its back. The bird Pokémon flew back down towards its master and Ash. It hovered just above them, allowing Pikachu to jump into its trainer's arms.

"Pikachu!" Ash said with great relief. "Thank goodness you're okay."

"Chu!" Pikachu chirped.

"Not for long!" Jessie countered as she took out a Pokéball "Yanmega, Sonic Boom pronto!"

In a flash of bright light, a large, dark green dragonfly-like Pokémon appeared. Its large eyes are red with black lines that made a sideways "T" shape in each one. It has two large, white fangs or mandibles next to its small mouth. Each of its segments had a red spot on them, while the last tail segment had a black triangular plate. It had two similar plates on the back of its thorax and a third on its head. It had four white, oval wings with red tips, and there were two smaller white wings on the end of its tail.

"Yaaan-mega!" The Ogre Darner Pokémon declared. Her wings took on a white glow and it waved her wings, releasing a large white shockwave at Mawkeet.

"Maw!" Mawkeet, however, managed to swiftly dodge the attack, and engaged Yanmega in aerial combat.

"Pikachu, let's help put." Ash told his partner.

"Pika!" The Mouse Pokémon said before he ran to the battlefield.

"Yanmask, Shadow Ball let's go!" James said as he too threw a Pokéball. Out came a a shadow-like Pokémon holding a simply designed stone face, with two shadowy, tendril-like arms and large, red eyes.

"Yanmask!" The Spirit Pokémon cried "Yaaaaaaaannnn-MASK!" Yamask puts its hands together in front of it and forms a purple and black orb of energy with black static around it in between them. Yamask then throws the ball at Pikachu.

Pikachu however saw it coming. "Pika!" Pikachu just barely managed to dodge it.

Unbeknownst to everyone, the girl from earlier came onto the scene. "What's going on?" she asked herself before she noticed something. "Is that Professor Pinewood?"

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Ash commanded.

"Piiiiiiikaaaaaaa…." Pikachu began to gather electricity into his red poaches. "CHUUUUUU!" He then released a powerful bolt of yellow electricity from his body and towards Yanmask.

"Yan!" A panicked Yanmask just barely managed to dodge the Thunderbolt. Unfortunately, the Thunderbolt headed straight for the girl on her bike. She only had time to blink as the Thunderbolt struck her.

"AAAAAAAAAWWWWW!" She screamed as her entire body and her bike were zapped by yellow electricity. Soon it stopped. The girl was smoking; coated with scorch marks and her bike was totally burned. She collapsed on the ground with swirls in her eyes, as if she was frozen.

Back to the battle:

"Pikachu, use Iron Tail!"

"And Mawkeet, use Steel Wing!"

"Pika-chuuuuu," Pikachu began to gather energy into his tail, and it turned into iron. "Pika!" Pikachu then swung his tail and struck Yanmask in the face.

"Maw-keet!" Mawkeet's left wing once again turned into iron and it struck Yanmega in the face.

The Ogre Darner Pokémon and the Spirit Pokémon were sent flying towards Jessie and James, causing them to fall on their backs.

"Pikachu, Electro Ball let's go!" Ash directed.

"And Mawkeet, use Hyper Beam!" Pinewood added.

"Pika-pika-pika-pika-pika…" Pikachu chanted as he formed an orb of yellow-orange electricity on the end of his tail. "Chu-pi!" He did a front flip and sent the orb flying.

"Maaaawww…" Mawkeet opened its mouth, and formed a white orb with pink energy in the centre. "KEET!" It then fired a powerful beam of pink energy surrounded by white energy.

The Electro Ball and Hyper Beam struck Team Rocket's balloon, and a powerful explosion occurred.

"The twerp's getting stronger while we stay the same even longer." Jessie cried.

"Somehow, I'm not surprised." James muttered crossing his arms.

"Well den 'dis shouldn't be a surprise neither." Meowth added.

"Wobbuffet!" Wobbuffet shouted, having popped out its Pokéball again and agreeing with Meowth.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" Team Rocket cried, a star sparkling signalled their exit in the sky.

"Alright!" Ash cheered "We did it!"

"Pika!" Pikachu cheered.

"Maw." Mawkeet said in agreement.

"I can see why Professor Oak speaks so highly of you Ash." Pinewood said "You and Pikachu make quite a team."

"Thanks Professor." Ash said modestly.

Suddenly, Ash caught something at the corner of his eye. "Hey, what's that?" Ash asked. Confused, Professor Pinewood turned to see where Ash was looking. They spot the girl who got zapped by the Thunderbolt. The four immediately rush to her side. Ash got down on one knee and rubbed her stomach. "Hey, are you okay?" Ash asked with concern.

"Pika?" Pikachu asked as well.

The girl eventually regains consciousness. Groaning; Ash helps her get on her feet. "I'm fine…thanks." She managed to say.

"Ella, is that you?" Pinewood asked the girl.

"You know her?" Ash asked Pinewood.

"Indeed." He replied "Ash, this is Ella. She's from Mossy Town, and she's coming to choose her Pokémon." He explained.

"That's cool." Ash said facing Ella "My name's Ash, and this is my partner Pikachu."

"I'm Ella, nice to meet you." Ella said politely as she shook his hand.

"Pika-chu!" Pikachu said hi too.

"And check out the Pikachu." Ella said in awe "Those Pokémon are really rare seen here in Rikoto."

Professor Pinewood chuckled as he put his hand on Ash's shoulder "You see Ash and Pikachu here are from the Kanto region." He explained to Ella.

"Kanto?" Ella repeated.

"Ella, you don't happen to have been coming to my lab weren't you?" Pinewood asked.

"Yeah." She said sheepishly "But then yellow lighting came out of nowhere and destroyed my bike." Ella pointed out as she directed her hand at her scorched bike.

"Hehehe." Ash rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Sorry about that, Pikachu was in a battle and he probably missed."

"Pi-kachu," (Yeah, sorry) Pikachu said sheepishly.

"We were just about to head back to my lab." Pinewood told Ella "Perhaps you'd like a lift."

Ella beamed. "Really? That would be great, thanks."

Later, the Professor was driving Ash, Pikachu and Ella back to his laboratory. They talked along the way. "You should know Ash; over 100 hundred species of Pokémon can be found here in Rikoto."

"Over 100?" Ash said in awe

"Indeed, Rikoto is much larger than the regions in which you were travelling before. In addition, we have many different environments, forests, a desert, steppes, mountains and rocky valleys, islands and ice landscapes where the Pokémon had to adjust! And look, here in the meadow you can already see some!"

Ash and Pikachu looked with shining eyes at the clearing. Some small hamster-like creatures were running by in the grass. A small flock of blue birds flew over them. Then suddenly, a few familiar Pokémon came running into their view.

"Hey, those are Rattata aren't they?" Ash asked.

"Yes, you'll not only find new Pokémon here in Rikoto, but as well as Pokémon from the other five regions."

"So tell me Ash," Ella said, getting the Kanto native's attention. "Is it true that this is the sixth region you've been to?"

"Yeah; Pikachu and I have not only entered Leagues in Kanto, but in Johto, Hoen, Sinnoh and Unova."

"That's so cool." Ella said impressed. "And you're gonna enter the Rikoto League too huh?"

"You bet, and Pikachu and I are gonna work harder than before."

"Pi-pika." Pikachu agreed, pumping its fist.

"Ash?" Pinewood said "Do you know the legend of Rikoto?"

Ash thought about it "Uh…no not really."

"Well then, I'll tell you." He cleared his throat. "Long ago, there was an ancient Pokémon that goes by the name of Cellance."

"Cellance?" Ash and Ella repeated.

"That's right." Pinewood continued "Cellance was a deity of Light and Darkness. It was known as the Balance Pokémon, for it controlled the balance of nature. You could even say the universe."

"That sounds so cool!" Ella said in awe.

"Yeah," Ash said in agreement. "What else can you tell us Professor?" he asked.

"This Cellance found it difficult to balance the world, so it created two other creatures; Solaran and Lunaro."

"Are they Pokémon too?" Ash asked.

"Yes; neither one of these creations could exist without the other. If Solaran were to perish, so did the other; vice versa. After the creation of Solaran and Lunaro, those two merged power to create the elemental protectors. These five Pokémon protect the planet at all cost. Their elements consist of Fire, Water, Earth, Air and Lightning. The five protectors were scattered across the world, and over time moved toward Rikoto. Some say this region is the heart of the world. Others say it's not. Who knows?"

They continued down the road, the cool breeze, running through Ash and Ella's hair.

"Well one thing's for sure," Ash said "It would be awesome to meet those Pokémon while I'm in Rikoto. Right buddy?"

"Pika!" (You bet!)

"I know," Ella said "Imagine, meeting the very Pokémon that created Rikoto. That would be a wonderful experience."

"Well, we're here." The Professor said, getting the trio's attention. Soon enough, they had arrived at the laboratory. It was a large, white building with large amounts of tech on the walls and roof, including a large satellite dish on the roof.

They walked up the cobblestone path and through the automatic door. Upon entering, Ash and Ella were greeted by the sight of what looked like several lab assistances hard at work. Either doing research experiments or reading books of certain Pokémon. Ash, Pikachu and Ella looked around with great interest.

"Alrighty then," Pinewood said, grabbing the youth's attention again. "It's time for you to pick out your first Pokémon Ella." He then turns his head. "Bring out the Pokeballs." He called out.

"Yes sir Professor." A voice called back.

A female lab assistant came in, pushing some sort of cart. And on the cart were three Pokeballs. She stopped the cart in front of Pinewood.

"As I'm sure you know Ella, each trainer is allowed to choose one out of three Pokémon, when they begin their journey. It is up to you, to decide which one you choose." Pinewood explained, to which Ella nodded with understanding.

The Professor picked one Pokéball. "Okay, first we have Groilla; a Grass-type." The Professor threw the Pokéball and in a flash of light, a small green monkey-like creature appeared on the floor. It had its fists clenched on the floor and it had a tail which resembled a leaf. It also had a three-pointed leaf on its head and two dots as its nostrils. It had s small mouth and it had an unusual red marking around its eye and red stripes that lead up to its pale fists.

"Gro-illa!" The little gorilla-like Pokémon grunted as it pounded its chest.

"Wow, that's so awesome." Ash said at the sight of the Pokémon he was unfamiliar with.

"Next, there's Purrlit; a Fire-type." Pinewood said as he threw the second Pokémon; in a flash of light, a small feline like Pokémon appeared next to Groilla. It had a flame at the very tip of its orange tail. It was a sandy colour, with different markings of orange and yellow over its body. It had a small flick of hair on the centre of its head, to make it look more appealing, and large ears that are coloured orange, yellow, black and sandy brown.

"Puuuuurrrrrlit." The cat purred coolly.

"Wow, it's a Fire-type alright." Ash said, noticing the flame on Purrlit's tail.

"And finally, there's Salatad; a Water-type." Once again, the Professor threw another Pokéball; when the light died down, a small pastel blue, amphibious-like Pokémon appeared. Its eyes were large, with a radioactive green colour. It had a white fin-like tail, numerous small pink spots on the back, white mouth and underbelly, and its hands and feet possessed three pink claws.

"Sala-tad!" the creature cheerfully said in a high pitched voice.

"Awwww, it's so cute!" Ella gushed at how adorable Salatad looked. The Salatad heard it and the blushed a little.

"Now, it's up to you to pick one Ella; which will it be?" Pinewood asked.

Ella closely examined the three Rikoto starters; while the Groilla and Purrlit looked with bored expressions, the Salatad on the other was looking eagerly, as if hoping to be the one picked. Ella noticed it, and then smiled.

"Then it's settled," Ella finally said "Professor Pinewood, I've decided to choose this Salatad as my first Pokémon."

As if on cue, the Salatad joyfully jumped at Ella and into her arms.

"Sala…" Salatad purred as it licked Ella's face affectionately. This caused her to giggle a bit. "Stop, that tickles!"

"Excellent choice my dear." Pinewood said with approval. "I can already tell that you and Salatad were destined to be partners in the journeys that lay ahead of you."

"Now, here are your Pokédex and Pokeballs." Pinewood said as he handed Ella, said items. "You can use the Pokeballs to capture wild Pokémon, and the Pokédex will scan any Pokémon you come across."

(A/N: The Pokédexes in this story will are similar to the ones from the _Best Wishes_ series; rectangular box-shape, a Pokéball symbol at the bottom and a screen at the top, with some buttons under the screen.)

"Thanks Professor." Ella thanked as she took the Pokédex and five Pokeballs.

"And here's a Pokéball, just for Salatad." He added as he gave Ella another Pokéball, but this one was enlarged. She then took it.

"Alright, Salatad return." Ella directed the Pokéball at Salatad. A beam of red light came at Salatad, and converted the blue salamander Pokémon into a likewise colour. Salatad was then retracted into the Pokéball.

"Now Ash," Professor Pinewood said, bringing his attention to Ash. "Here are five Pokeballs and a Pokédex for you." He said, giving Ash Pokéballs and Pokédex like Ella's, who took them.

"And here's your badge case." The Rikoto Professor continued as he handed a blackish-blue case to Ash. "When you challenge and defeat a Rikoto gym leader, you can put your badge in here."

"Wow, thanks Professor." Ash said as he took the case from him.

"Once you have all eight gym badges," he continued "Then you are qualified to enter the Rikoto League."

"And we'll make sure of that, aren't we Pikachu?" Ash asked his buddy

"Pika-pika!(You bet!)" He replied.

"Hey Ash," Ella said to her new friend, catching his attention. "How about a battle, what do ya say?"

The Kanto native smirked "Sounds good to me, let's do it."

Moments later, Ash, Pikachu and Ella were right outside the laboratory; Ash and Ella were some distance of each of the battlefield.

"Alright Salatad, let's go!" Ella declared as she threw the Pokéball into the air.

In a flash of light, Ella's first Pokémon made an appearance.

"Sala-tad!" It said cheerfully.

"So Ella, what'd ya say we give those Pokédexes a try." Ash called out.

"Good idea, best way to get to know our Pokémon." Ella called back.

"I'll go first." Ash pulled out his new Pokédex; which was red and black, and directed it at Salatad. An image of Salatad appeared on the screen.

**_"Salatad, the Salamander Pokémon. Its powerful tail gives it excellent swimming capabilities, allowing it to escape predators and catch prey."_**

"Okay, my turn." Ella said as she pulled out her green and white Pokédex. Light emitted from the screen and Pikachu's image appeared.

**"_Pikachu, the Mouse Pokémon. It stores electrical energy in the pouches located on both of its cheeks, of which it uses in its attacks against potential foes._"**

"So Salatad knows _Water Gun _and _Pound_." Ella said as she looked through Salatad's moveset. "Okay Salatad, use Water Gun!"

"Sala," The Salamander Pokémon nodded before facing Pikachu again. It jumped in the air. "Sala…" Salatad said as he took a deep breath. "TAAAAAD!" It then unleashed a narrow stream of blue water from its mouth and towards its opponent.

"Pikachu, dodge it!" Ash directed

"Pika!" Pikachu said as he jumped, allowing the Water Gun to harmlessly pass under him.

"Good job, now go in with an Iron Tail!"

"Pika…" Pikachu began gathering energy into its tail; which turned into iron.

"Salatad, counter it with Pound!" Ella called out.

"Sala…" Salatad clenched its right fist; which began to glow white.

"Chu!" Pikachu somersaulted, bringing his tail down.

"Tad!" At the same time Salatad thrusts its glowing fist forward. The tail of iron and the fist of light collided; sparks started to fly, and neither side was backing down.

"Wow, for a first time battle, Salatad is pretty strong." Ash commented; he was kinda impressed.

"Pi! / Sal!" Pikachu and Salatad broke apart and landed on their feet, in front of their respective trainers.

"Now, use Water Gun again!" Ella commanded.

"Taaaaad!" Salatad once again fired a stream of water from its mouth towards Pikachu.

"Intercept with Thunderbolt!" Ash instructed.

"Piiiikaaaa…" Pikachu said as he gathered electrical energy into his red poaches. "Chuuuuu!" He fired a powerful beam of yellow lightning from his body.

The Water Gun and Thunderbolt clashed in mid-air; it appeared to be a stalemate.

Ella watched in awe "What incredible power; that Pikachu really is strong." She commented at the sight of the Thunderbolt.

Soon, the two attacks caused an explosion, which created a cloud of smoke. "Sala!" Salatad grunted as it tried to cover its face with its arms, as it was caught in the smoke.

"Now use Quick Attack while it's blinded!"

"Pika!" Pikachu's body becomes surrounded by a white outline, before he dashed of, with a white and silver trail created behind him. "Pi-pi-pi! Pika!" The Mouse Pokémon's body slams full force into Salatad, causing it to cry out.

"Salatad!" Ella cried out.

The blue salamander Pokémon now had a dazed look in his eyes and it moaned in pain. Ella immediately went to her Pokémon's side and picked it up. "Are you alright Salatad?" she asked.

Salatad managed to regain conscious and gave a reassuring nod to its trainer. Ella smiled in relief. The two heard footsteps, and saw Ash, with beside him, walking to them.

"That was a really great battle Ella." Ash said with a smile. "For a first time battler, you're not too bad. Your Salatad was awesome too."

"Pi-kachu." Pikachu nodded in agreement.

The two were confused at first, but then smiles graced their faces. "Wow, thanks Ash. That means a lot."

Pikachu walked up to Salatad and held out his paw. "Pipipi-Pika-chu-Pikachu." (That was a great battle Salatad)

The Salamander Pokémon smiled and shook Pikachu's paw "Sal-Sala-tad, Tad-tad-Sala." (Thanks Pikachu. Let's do it again sometime)

Both Ash and Ella smiled at their Pokémon "Guess Pikachu found his first friend in Rikoto." Ash commented.

"Sure looks that way." Ella agreed. She then brought out a Pokéball, enlarged it, and directed it at Salatad. "You deserve a good rest Salatad." She said.

"Sala…" The blue Salamander Pokémon nodded. A red beam came out of the Pokéball's centre, which touched Salatad. Salatad's body was converted into the same red light and it was sucked back into its Pokéball.

Suddenly, Ash and Ella heard running from behind them. They turned to see Pinewood running to them.

"Professor?" Both ask simultaneously.

"I have a favour to ask of the two of you." Pinewood said after catching his breath "Ella, you know your friend Trissy?"

"Well sure, she's back at Mossy Town." She replied still confused. "Why?"

Professor Pinewood then brought out a Pokéball. "Trissy was meant to come pick her first Pokémon as you were. She wanted this one and I need the two of you to make she gets." He said giving the Pokéball to Ella.

"Mossy Town?" Ash asked "Isn't that where you live Ella?" he asked his new friend.

"Yeah, it is." She replied.

"Which reminds me," Pinewood said "Ash, since you need to register for the Rikoto League, you should go with Ella to Mossy Town so you can register at the town's Pokémon Centre."

"Sounds good to me." Ash smiled "Thanks Professor."

"Pika-pika."

"And don't worry. I'll get the Pokéball to Trissy in no time." Ella agreed as she took the Pokéball from Pinewood, who gratefully smiled back.

"I wish you both a safe travel."

Ash and Ella look at each other, nodded, and look towards the road. "Mossy Town, here we come!" both exclaim as they run down the road to Ella's hometown.

**_NARRATOR: So with our heroes fully prepared, Ash and Ella begin their journey together, as they head to Mossy Town and the nearest Pokémon Centre. Together they're sure to discover new Pokémon, and new friends as well. One thing's for sure, even more new adventures lay just ahead, and you won't want to miss a single one. So stay tuned._**

**_TO BE CONTINUED…_**

**Authors Note: So what do you think? Not bad for a first chapter huh? I made sure the events would seem like some that would happen in the Pokémon anime itself; and I'll try my very best it won't be like those amateur Pokémon fanfictions you might have seen (I won't say which).**

**Just so we're clear, I DID NOT create Pokémon Solar Light and Lunar Dark. Credit goes to "Water Trainer" and "Chai-Tao". I just made a story from it. Okay, we good?**

**The Rikoto Starter Pokémon: Groilla is based on a Gorilla, Purrlit is based on a Desert Cat and Salatad is based on a Salamander.**

**To find out more about the fanmade Rikoto Pokémon, or to see what they look like, visit the Pokémon Solar Light and Lunar Dark wiki.**

**Please review and see you soon! AB 87 is out, PEACE!**


	2. A Cause for a Paracaw!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, nor do I own Pokemon: Solar Light and Lunar Dark. I just thought of making a story out of it.**

The scene opens with Ash; with Pikachu on his shoulder, and Ella walking on a path. A tired looking Ella is behind.

_**NARRATOR: Shortly after his arrival to the Rikoto region, Ash met an aspiring new Pokémon trainer named Ella. Now, together they're on their way to Mossy Town; Ella's hometown where Ash can register for the Rikoto League.**_

"Pikachu, since Mossy Town is close, you wanna race the rest of the way?" Ash asked his partner.

"Pi-kachu!" Pikachu replied with a smile.

"Hey, hold up a minute!" Ella called out, causing the two to look behind them.

"You're walking too slow." Ash stated.

"If I'd knew you'd run the whole way, I wouldn't have offered my help!" Ella shot back waving her arms.

"What are you talking about?" Ash asked "I just wanna get there before it gets too dark."

"Hmmm," Ella said, and then she made a face "I _did _have a bike." She said dryly.

Ash and Pikachu cringed, being reminded of how Pikachu's Thunderbolt destroyed Ella's bike (in the previous chapter).

"You know," Ash said with a nervous smile "I guess there's no harm if we slow down a little bit."

"Pi-Pikachu." (Yeah, what he said)

A satisfied Ella smiled "That's right." She said smugly.

**Episode 2: **_**"A Cause for a Paracaw"**_

Ash and Ella continue walking down the path, but this time at equal pace. Then something caught Ella's curiosity.

"Hey, Ash?"

"Yeah?" Ash replied.

"I always thought that Pokémon were supposed to stay _inside _their Pokéballs, right?" she asked.

"I guess so," Ash said with a smile "But Pikachu prefers to hang out here with me. Right buddy?"

"Pika-Pika!"

Ella thought about it and then she took out her Pokéball. "I haven't gotten any complaints from my Salatad yet. Come to think of it, apart from it being a Water-type and that it knows Water Gun and Pound; I don't really know anything else about this Salatad."

"Don't worry too much about it." Ash assured her "I'm very certain that you and Salatad will be close. Just you wait."

Ella giggled "Thanks, Ash."

Ash then noticed something up ahead "Hey, look at that."

"At what?" Ella asked looking in Ash's direction.

"Zing. Huuummm-ziiiinnnng."

The two saw a tiny yellow bird-like Pokémon; with a spherical body. It had four wings; two on each side of its body, which were connected by tiny bolts between them. It had a little feather on its head and a 'W' shaped marking underneath it. Its gray beak was rather long compared to its body size and its feet were very small.

Ella gasped in awe as she pulled out her Pokédex and scanned the creature. Its image appeared on the screen.

"_**Hummzing, the Hummingbird Pokémon. Despite its size, Hummzing can easily out speed its threats and paralyze them with its thunder waves. It uses its electricity to boost its speed."**_

The female voice in the Pokédex explained.

"Humm-zing, Humm-ziiiing" Hummzing sang as it hovered near some flowers.

"It's so cute!" Ella gushed "I want it."

"Then try and catch it." Ash suggested.

"Alright, I'll just grab me a Pokéball," Ella said as she pulled out an empty Pokéball. "And throw it!"

"Huh?/Pika?" Ash and Pikachu say, surprised. Ella then throws the Pokéball at the Hummzing.

"No! Not like that Ella!" Ash said.

"Pika!"

"Hum?" the surprised Hummingbird Pokémon said as the Pokéball suddenly hit its head and it bounced off. The Pokéball opened up and Hummzing's body was converted into red light. The red light was sucked into the Pokéball, which closed up, fell to the ground and started wiggling back and forth.

"Oh yeah!" Ella cheered, pumping her fist into the air "I caught my first Pokémon!"

But Ella's victory was cut short, as the Pokéball suddenly opened up and released a flash of white and blue light. The light materialized into an angry looking Hummzing. "Zing-zing! Humm!" Hummzing practically hissed.

Ella was flabbergasted "Hey, what gives?!" she asked, surprised by how Hummzing escaped the Pokéball.

"Well," Ash said "You're not gonna catch anything that way."

"Why not? I threw a Pokéball at it didn't I?"

"First, you have to battle the Pokémon and weaken it." Ash said raising a finger "_Then _you throw your Pokéball."

"Uh…(scoffs)…duh. I knew that." She lied "Time for a Pokémon battle!"

"Salatad, come on out!" Ella threw a Pokéball. In a bright flash of light, the Water-type starter of Rikoto emerged onto the ground.

"Sa-latad!" the Salamander Pokémon pitched, standing on its hind legs and ready for commands from its trainer.

"Salatad hit Hummzing with Water Gun!" Ella commanded.

"Salaaaaa…" Salatad took a deep breath "Taaaaaaad!" it fired a narrow stream of water from its mouth and at Hummzing.

"Ziiiiiiii!" Hummzing was hit directly by the Water Gun, soaking hit.

"Follow it up with Pound attack!" Ella continued.

"Saaaa…" Salatad's right arm glowed white "Latad!" it strikes the Hummzing, leaving behind a white trail of energy where it punched, and sending Hummzing flying through the air.

"Zing!" Hummzing quickly balanced itself in the air "Humm-zing."

"You're doing great Ella." Ash cheered on "Just one more attack and Hummzing will be yours."

"Right! Salatad, use Pound one more time!" Ella directed.

Salatad's right arm once again glowed white and it ran towards the Electric/Flying-type.

By now, Hummzing was getting annoyed. "Huuuuuuuummm…" Hummzing's body was surrounded by yellow statics "Ziii-iiiiiiiiing!" it released a bolt of yellow lighting from its body.

"Taaaaaaaaaaaad!" Salatad screamed in pain as its body was electrocuted by Hummzing's Thundershock.

Ella gasped "Salatad!"

When the attack ended, Salatad collapsed on its back, covered in scorch marks and had swirls in its eyes. While Ella quickly rushed to her Pokémon's side, Hummzing used this as chance to fly away. Ella got down on her knees and gently scooped up her Pokémon.

"Salatad, say something. Anything." Ella begged.

The Salamander Pokémon let out a dazed moan. "Saaaa…"

"See, a Water Pokémon like Salatad is weak to Electric attacks." Ash pointed out.

"Pi-ka." (It's true)

"I feel terrible," Ella said sadly "My first attempt to catch a Pokémon and I wind up getting poor Salatad injured. What should I do about this Ash?"

"Don't worry." Ash said as he pulled off his backpack and unzipped it "I've got just the thing."

"Huh?" Ella said confused. Ash then pulled out what looked to be a purple spray bottle.

"This is a Potion," Ash said as if reading Ella's mind "Professor Pinewood gave one to me just in case. Spray this on Salatad and its health will be restored." Ash explained, handing it over to Ella.

"Wow, thank you so much Ash!" Ella beamed. "Okay Salatad, just hold still." Ella did as instructed, and sprays the Potion liquid onto the blue Salamander Pokémon's body. Soon, Salatad slowly opened its eyes. "Sal!" it jumped out of Ella's arms and stood, looking as healthy as before. "Sala-tad!"

"Wow, this stuff really works!" Ella said surprised "Salatad, glad you're feeling better."

"Tad!" Salatad chirped.

"Okay, now that that's settled, let's keep going." Ash said, to which Ella nodded. But then something caught Ash's eye. He turned to his right and gripped a vacant Pokéball at his belt. A Pokémon waddled down the side of the path. It was a small red Pokémon, with some red, white, and yellow plumage on its body. It had a white feather on its head, black eyes with white spots, a white belly, gray feet and a beak.

"Who's that Pokémon?" Ash asked.

"It's a Paracaw." Ella told him, as she was familiar with the Pokémon of her home region. Ash took out his Pokédex and scanned the bird. Its image appeared on the screen.

"_**Paracaw, the Tiny Macaw Pokémon. Paracaw often fly in flocks and hardly ever separate. They work in groups when searching for food or areas to nest."**_

"A Paracaw huh?" Ash said as he put his Pokédex away. He remembered seeing them when he came to Rikoto earlier. "And it's a Flying-type too. That's perfect." He said with a smirk before turning his attention to Pikachu. "Pikachu, let's catch ourselves a Paracaw."

"Pi!"(Right!) Pikachu leaped from Ash's shoulder and caught Paracaw's attention. "Pikaaaa…" sparks flew from his red cheeks as he got into battle position.

"Paracaw, I challenge you to a battle!" Ash declared to the Tiny Macaw Pokémon.

"Caw!" Paracaw squawked in anger and sped forward on its stubby legs and rammed Pikachu in the side.

"Pika!" the Mouse Pokémon was send flying into the bushes.

"Para," Paracaw continued waddling down the path. Ash, Ella and Salatad stared in awe.

"Wow, that Paracaw's pretty tough." Ella commented.

"Sa-latad." (No kidding)

"Now, that's the kind of Pokémon I like." Ash said before bringing his attention to Pikachu "Pikachu, you ready to keep going?"

"Ka-Pika-chu!" Pikachu jumped from the bushes and yelled out to Paracaw in its squealing tone. It bent down and larger sparks flew from its cheeks as he glared at Paracaw angrily.

"Para-caw," the Tiny Macaw Pokémon happily returned the glare as it raked the ground with its little feet. "Caw!" it suddenly ran towards Pikachu, and as it ran, Paracaw's beak glowed with a white light. Pikachu only had time to blink as he was struck by Paracaw's glowing beak, sending him skidding backwards.

"Whoa, Paracaw just used Peck!" Ash stated. He was also amazed by how the attack was strong enough to send Pikachu skidding. "Pikachu hit Paracaw with Iron Tail!"

"Pika!" (Right!) "Pika-chuuuuuu…" Pikachu's tail glows and shined metallically "Pi-ka!" Pikachu swung his tail, but Paracaw dodges it with ease and hits Pikachu with another Peck attack. "PIKA!" Pikachu screamed.

"Pikachu, no!" Ash yelled in concern.

"Don't worry Ash." Ella said "I'll give you a hand. Salatad, Water Gun, let's go!"

"Salaaaa," Salatad took a deep breath "Taaaaad!" It fired a narrow stream of water at the red bird Pokémon.

"Para? Caw!" Paracaw saw the attack coming and quickly jumped in the air, narrowly dodging the Water attack. Its eyes were even narrower. "Paaaraaaaa," Paracaw raised its wings and they began to glow light blue. "Caw! Caw! Caw! Caw!" Paracaw rapidly flapped its wings and created the powerful gust of wind that blew the two trainers and their Pokémon, who struggled against the winds.

"Now it's using Gust!" Ella noted.

"Tad-Tad!"

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Ash commanded.

"Piiiiikaaaaa," Pikachu gathered electricity into his body "Chuuuuuuu!" he released a bolt of yellow lightning from his body and it bashed into Paracaw, causing it to scream in pain. The attack ceased and Paracaw stood there cringing with its body surrounded by yellow statics.

"Quick Attack, go!"

"Pikaaaaa," Pikachu's body became surrounded by a white outline and he dashed towards Paracaw, with a trail of white and silver energy following him "Pi! Pi! Pi! Pika!"

"CAW!" Paracaw screeched as it was tackled at full force by Pikachu's speedy attack, sending it flying into the bushes.

"Get ready Pikachu." Ash told his Pokémon.

"Pika!" Pikachu waited for the Pokémon to come out of the bushes and fight back, he crouched down on the ground, back hunched and sparks flying. Ash, Ella and Salatad stood nearby, with the former ready to give commands to Pikachu.

"Uh…," Ella said awkwardly "…why isn't Paracaw coming out?"

Ash frowned and Pikachu looked at his trainer for guidance. Paracaw didn't step out from the bushes in retaliation; it was gone.

"Why did it run away like that?" Ash asked as he went to check the bushes.

"Maybe Paracaw doesn't want to be captured, Ash." Ella suggested with a shrug.

"Sal-Sala-tad."Salatad added.

"Nah, that can't be it." Ash denied. "Didn't you see the way Paracaw attacked Pikachu head on like that?"

"Pika-Pika" (Don't remind me) Pikachu said as he rubbed his head, still a little sore from Paracaw's attack.

"That proves that Paracaw has a lot of potential. I'm gonna find it and capture it if it's the last thing I do." He said with his fist clenched and marched off into the underbrush.

"Wait, Ash. You don't even know where it went." Ella pitched.

"I don't care, I'm gonna find it no matter what!" Ash called back.

Both Ella and Salatad sighed; visible air appeared. They followed Ash and Pikachu nonetheless into the forest.

Nearby, Team Rocket has been watching. Jessie turned to James in astonishment. "That Paracaw was fantastic wasn't it?!" She said in disbelief.

"Tough and formidable, just like us!" James replied in agreement, standing up from the bushes and looking at the path.

"Did you see how it knocked Pikachu so far?" Meowth added. "Talk about guts for a Pokémon wit a disadvantage."

"Just think of the power we'd have if that Paracaw was on our side." Jessie stated.

"Catching Pikachu would be easier, with a hard hitting Pokémon like that." James agreed.

"It'll be a feather in our cap!" Meowth concluded.

*pop* "Wobbuffet!"

Ash and Ella continued searching the forest for Paracaw. As they did, various forest Pokémon passed by; a group of Mankey jumping through tree branches, Wurmple and Caterpie crawling on the trees, Hoothoot perched on a branch and Sewaddle hanging from a tree. But no Paracaw.

Ash stepped from the bush and peered down into another, "Paracaw." He called out "Where are you?"

"Pika-Pika-Pikachu-pika!" (Come out, come out wherever you are) Their voices were in a stage of whisper, as if they were yelling but trying not to be heard. Ash looked up and glanced at a tree, peering up into the canopy. No Paracaw.

"Hey Ash, I was thinking." Ella said.

"What is it?"

"I wonder why Paracaw didn't fly." Ella said. "When you and Pikachu battled it earlier, it didn't fly at all. All it did was run." Ella continued, recalling what happened when she and Ash encountered Paracaw.

"Yeah, you're right." Ash realized "I don't think I've ever seen Flying-type Pokémon that battles without…you know, flying. I don't know, maybe it never learned."

"Or maybe something tragic happened in its life that made it not want to fly." Ella summarised, from up in a tree.

"Yeah, maybe…" Ash said as he folded his arms.

Ella jumped down; with Salatad on her shoulder and they continued looking for Paracaw. Both Pikachu and Salatad jumped off their trainer's shoulders and helped with searching for Paracaw so as to cover more ground. The four suddenly heard a rustling sound coming from a nearby bush.

"That has to be Paracaw." Ella stated "Salatad, use Water Gun!"

"Ella, wait!" Ash tried to warn, but it was too late as Salatad fired a stream of water from its mouth into the bush. More rustling occurred and something came out of the bush…but it was defiantly not Paracaw. Floating before our heroes were multiple bipedal wasp-like Pokémon. They four legs, their heads were round with slightly pointed mouths, large, red eyes, and antennae in the shape of the number seven. Their forelegs were tipped with long, conical stingers, and its other two legs were long, segmented, and insectoid in shape. They each had two pairs of rounded, veined wings and another stinger on their striped abdomens.

"It's a Beedrill swarm!" Ash exclaimed, while Ella took out her Pokédex.

"_**Beedrill, the Poison Bee Pokémon. Beedrill are highly territorial, and if angered, a swarm of Beedrill attack their enemies with stingers located on their forelegs and back."**_

Ella's eyes widened at that last part "Uh oh." She whimpered.

"Beeeeeeeeee!" the Beedrill hissed as they charged at the two humans and their Pokémon. Ash and Ella ran for their lives, with their respective partners hanging onto their shoulders. Two Beedrill managed to get closer to the boy and girl and jabbed their backsides with their stingers.

"YEOWCH!" Both Ash and Ella yelped, causing them to run even faster, their partners struggling to hang on.

Meanwhile, in another part of the forest, a certain Paracaw came across a bush full of Oran Berries. Waddling to the bush, Paracaw plucked a couple of Oran Berries from the bush and started eating them. Oran Berries restore a Pokémon's help so they were just what Paracaw needed right now.

As Paracaw ate, its thoughts were on the battle it had with Ash and Pikachu. There was something about what happened during that battle that Paracaw kept in its mind; particularly Ash. Paracaw realized that it and Ash shared the same love for battling. And Ash wanted Paracaw to be his Pokémon. Part of Paracaw thought of the possibility of working with Ash so that it could get stronger and be helped with its… problem, and another part of Paracaw thought that it didn't need a trainer to get stronger. It refused to swallow its pride and allow a human to assist it with its issues. But still…

Back to our heroes; Ash, Pikachu, Ella and Salatad managed to escape from the Beedrill swarm. Ash and Ella were rubbing their sore butts.

"Well that was fun." Ash muttered sarcastically.

"Pika-pika," Pikachu said sympathetically.

"I don't think I'll be able to sit down for a while," she moaned as she rubbed her rear "Finding that Paracaw better be worth it."

"Sala-tad-tad-tad," Salatad snickered. This caused Ella to give the Water-type a scary look and did quick work in shutting it up. Then Ella noticed a red bird stepped from a nearby bush and started waddling across to another.

"There's Paracaw!" Ella said pointing to the direction. They saw a waddling Paracaw, and it was eating what looked like an Oran Berry.

"No doubt about it," Ash agreed "Let's go!" he and Ella ran over to Paracaw's direction.

"Pika-Pikapi!" (Let's go Salatad)

"Tad!"(Right!) Salatad nodded. The Mouse Pokémon and the Salamander Pokémon followed the two trainers.

"Paracaw!" Ash called out, catching the Tiny Macaw's Pokémon attention.

"We never got to finish our battle." Ash told it.

"Ra-caw!" Paracaw gave an angered squawked as it gave Ash, Ella, Pikachu and Salatad an annoyed glare; a tick mark forming on the side of its head. Apparently, it wanted to be left alone. "Paraaaaa…" Paracaw raised its wings, which glowed light blue, "Caw! Caw! Caw! Caw!" and it flapped them rapidly, creating a strong gust of wind that blew the gang.

"It's using Gust again!" Ash said as he covered his face with his arm. Paracaw used the opportunity to run into a nearby bush.

"I'm not giving up that easily!" Ash said with determination "Pikachu, go after it!"

"Pika-chu!" Pikachu dashed into the bush. There was nothing but a rustle as Ash, Ella and Salatad watched with anticipation. Then the two Pokémon appeared, tussling on the ground. Paracaw slashed at Pikachu with its talons and pushed the Pokémon off of itself. Pikachu hit the ground and rolled over and regained its stance.

"Pikachu, Quick Attack, let's go!" Ash instructed.

"Pika-chuuuuuu…" Pikachu's body was outlined in white light "Pi! Pi! Pi!" he dashed at Paracaw with a silver and white energy trail following him.

"Caw!" Paracaw moved sideways and let Pikachu race by it. Its beak suddenly glows with a white shine and it ran towards Pikachu.

"Pikachu, look out!" Ash tried to warn his partner.

"Pika?" Pikachu only had time to turn his head as he was hit by Paracaw's glowing white beak. "Pika!" Pikachu was hit by the attack and sent skidding backwards before coming to a stop.

"Paracaw just used Peck again!" Ella sated.

"Stay strong Pikachu, and use Iron Tail!"

"Pika-chuuuuu," Pikachu gathered energy into his tail and turned it into steel. "Pika! Pikachu swung his tail, and hit Paracaw full force. The Tiny Macaw Pokémon stopped cold on the ground and looked forward.

"Alright, Pokéball, let's go!" Ash said as he threw a Pokéball. The Pokéball hit Paracaw, opened up and Paracaw's body turned into red light. The red light was sucked into the ball, it closed and it fell to the ground wiggling back and forth. But instead of being caught like Ash had hoped, the Pokéball opened up and released a flash of light that materialized into Paracaw.

"Caw! Para-caw!"

Ash gritted his teeth "It wasn't enough!"

"Paraaaawwww…" Paracaw's wings glowed light blue "Caw! Caw! Caw! Caw!" It flapped its wings rapidly and once again, Paracaw sends a powerful gust of wind at Pikachu. The electric Mouse Pokémon found himself struggling in the wind.

"You can do it Pikachu!" Ash encouraged for his partner. "Fight through that Gust and use Quick Attack!"

"Pi…Pika…" Pikachu got on all fours and began struggling to get through the maelstrom and towards Paracaw. Paracaw noticed this and began flapping its wings even harder, sending more winds at Pikachu, but the Mouse Pokémon refused to give up, its determination giving it the strength to reach Paracaw step by step.

"NOW!" Ash bellowed.

"PIKA!" Pikachu's body became surrounded by a white outline and it dashed at Paracaw; with a silver and white trail following it, running through the winds like they were nothing. "Pi! Pi! Pi!"

"Para…?!" A flabbergasted Paracaw said in shock before it was tackled by a full-on-blow from the speedy Electric-type. "CAW!" The Tiny Macaw Pokémon was sent flying into a nearby tree, hitting it hard. After sliding to the buttom, Paracaw slowly got back on its feet. Pikachu was emitting large volts of electricity now, ready to attack again if necessary. But it wasn't necessary, for Paracaw didn't move. It just stood there staring at Pikachu, breathing heavily.

"Now's my chance." Ash said as he pulled out another Pokéball. He pressed the button and it enlarged to the size of a baseball. "Go Pokéball!" Ash said as he hurled the red and white sphere towards the fatigue Paracaw. Once the Pokéball hit the red and white bird on its head, it bounced off, opened up, and Paracaw's body was converted into red light. The red light was sucked into the Pokéball and it closed. The ball fell to the ground and it began to wiggle back and forth repeatedly. Everyone watched in anticipation, hoping that it won't end up like the first attempt. After a few seconds, the Pokéball stopped wiggling. A 'click' sound was heard and sparks flew off the Pokéball. Paracaw was caught.

A smiling Ash rushed to the Pokéball, picked it up, held it and looked at it contentedly. "Yes!" Ash cheered "I caught…a Paracaw!" he said as he posed, holding the Pokéball up in the air.

"Pi-Pikachu!" Pikachu cheered as he jumped in the air next to Ash.

"Way to go, Ash" Ella congratulated her friend "I almost thought you'd never be able to catch Paracaw."

"Sa-latad, Sa-la." Salatad added, also happy for the two.

"Thanks," Ash replied "I'll admit, Paracaw put up a good fight, but that didn't stop me or Pikachu, now did it?"

"Chu-pikapi." Pikachu nodded in agreement.

Ash looked at the Pokéball containing Paracaw. "Come on out, Paracaw." Ash tossed the Pokéball into the air. The ball opened up and in a bright flash of light, Paracaw materialized onto the ground.

"Para-caw!" Paracaw squawked as it spread its wings.

"Glad to meet you Paracaw," Ash said as he bent down to greet Paracaw "We haven't properly met. My name's Ash. And this is Pikachu." The Mouse Pokémon jumped off Ash's shoulder and stood in front of Paracaw, greeting it.

"Pika-chu!" (Hi there) Pikachu said as he gave a peace sign.

"And these are Ella and Salatad." Ash said motioning to the two.

"Hi Paracaw." Ella said warmly.

"Sala-sala." (Glad to meet you.) Salatad said who also went to greet Paracaw.

"You're a pretty strong Pokémon, Paracaw." Ash complemented "And now, you're my first Pokémon of the Rikoto region. How'd you like to travel with me? You'll become even stronger and together, we can win the Rikoto League!"

Paracaw stared for a minute, and finally… "Para!" Paracaw gave a happy squawk, eager to travel with Ash, but then it looked a little upset about the battle.

"Guess Paracaw's a little upset it lost." Ella stated.

Ash smiled in understanding and rubbed Paracaw's head. "Don't feel bad Paracaw, everyone loses from time to time." Then Ash asked Paracaw a question that was still on their minds. "So Paracaw, why can't you fly?"

"Caw…" Paracaw just sank in its puffy plumage and sulked on the ground. It let out what sounded like a whimper; it was embarrassed. Ash and Ella looked at each other, as Pikachu and Salatad did likewise. Before anyone could say anything else, suddenly, two long green vines whipped through the forest canopy and wrapped around Pikachu and Paracaw.

"Pika!/ Para!"

Ash, Ella and Salatad gasped. The Mouse Pokémon and Tiny Macaw Pokémon were pulled away.

"Pikachu! Paracaw!" Ash called out in worry.

"Carni-vine!" Suddenly, a flytrap-like creature and leafy-arms and legs made of vines jumped out the tree and landed in front of the group. It was the source of the vines that latched onto Pikachu and Paracaw. Just then, a Yanmega floated beside it. "Yan-Yan-mega."

"Yanmega and Carnivine!" Ash said, recognising the Pokémon.

"Are those two Pokémon wild?" Ella asked.

"No," Ash denied "I've _defiantly _seen them somewhere before."

Just then, the two heard evil chuckling "Well aren't you a little smarty pants." Ash, Ella and Salatad looked up to the sky, where a Meowth hot-air balloon was floating.

"Team Rocket!" Ash growled.

"Prepare for trouble,"

"And make it double."

"Here again we're in your face."

"Bringing chaos to every place."

"Stealing your Pokémon is what we do."

"And bringing trouble just for you."

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth, dat's right!"

"Wobbu-ffet!"

"Uh," Ella said "Ash, who are these weirdos?" she asked. Her statement did not go unheard by Jessie.

"'_Weirdos'_?!" he screeched "How dare you refer to us with such an impertinent word?"

Ash ignored Jessie and answered Ella's question "They're called "Team Rocket. They're a group of criminals that steal other people's Pokémon for themselves, and apparently they never learn…which is kinda sad when you think about it."

A tick-mark formed on Jessie's had "Need I remind you twerps that we have _your _Pokémon, and there's nothing you can do about it?"

"Carni-vine-vine!" the Bug Catcher Pokémon said as it waved Pikachu and Paracaw in the air, as if bragging that they had them. It raised them higher to make sure they were out of reach.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Ash shouted.

"Piiiikaaaa…" Pikachu was about to let out his surge of electricity when Jessie interrupted.

"Uh, uh, uh." Jessie said waving her finger. "If you shock us, you'll also shock your friend too." She said referring to Paracaw. "And last I heard, Paracaw are Flying-type Pokémon that are weak against…what was it? Oh yeah…Electric-type attacks!" she chuckled.

Ash gritted his teeth, mentally admitting she was right.

"Don't worry Ash; just leave it to us!" Ella assured him. "It's battle time Salatad!"

"Sala!" Salatad nodded with a grin, before it ran into the battlefield.

"Salatad, use Water Gun on Yanmega, let's go!"

"Sala-taaaaaad!" Salatad fired a narrow stream of water from its mouth and it hit Yanmega. The Water-type attack was actually strong enough to push the Ogre Darner Pokémon backwards.

"Now use Pound on Carnivine!" Ella ordered.

"Taaaaaaad," Salatad's right arm glowed white "Sala!" it struck Carnivine in the face, leaving behind a trail of white energy where it punched. The Bug Catcher Pokémon was forced to released Pikachu and Paracaw; both landed beside Salatad.

"Pika-Pikachu-pika!" (That was awesome Salatad)

"Caw-para-racaw." (Yeah, thanks for the save)

"Sala-tad!" (No problem) Salatad said proudly as it gave a thumbs up.

"No! I won't let you spoil this chance!" Jessie snarled. "Seviper, on the double!" She threw a Pokéball and in a bright flash of light, a large snake-like creature appeared in front of Pikachu, Salatad and Paracaw.

"Se-viper!" the Long Snake Pokémon hissed.

"Poison Tail, go!" Jessie ordered.

"Seeeeee," The dagger part of Seviper's tail glows purple "Viper!" he swung it at the Pokémon, however, the three Pokémon managed to jump and dodge the attack.

"Pikachu, use Iron Tail on Seviper!" Ash ordered.

"Salatad, use Pound on Carnivine!" Ella commanded.

"Chuuuuu-Pika!" Pikachu swung his steel-coated tail into Seviper.

"Taaaaad-Sala!" Salatad punched Carnivine with a glowing fist.

Both Pokémon were sent flying backwards, past Yanmega and hitting a tree. Pikachu and Salatad both landed on their feet and gave each other a Hi-Five "Pika!/ Tad!"

"Ancient Power, Yanmega!"

"Yan-Yan!" Yanmega's body glows white and she creates a see-through afterimage of itself. The afterimage then spins quickly and creates a silver ball with a green core in front of her body. "Mega!" she then fired the ball.

"Pi? / Tad?" Pikachu and Salatad who were unprepared were hit by the Rock-type attack "PIKA!?/ TAD!" Both Pokémon screamed as the attack exploded on impact, sending them both skidding across the ground on their backs.

"Pikachu, no!" Ash yelled in worry.

"Salatad, are you okay?" Ella asked.

"Para…" Paracaw looked in shock as Pikachu and Salatad struggled to get up. It then looked at Team Rocket with a harsh glare and suddenly stood protectively in front of the Mouse and Salamander Pokémon, surprising everyone present.

"Para-caw-para-para-para. Caw-caw-para-ra. Para-para-caw!"

"Huh?" Jessie said confused.

"Meowth, translation pleased?" James said.

"Looks like Paracaw grew a spine." The Cat Pokémon commented "Paracaw's sayin' dat '_it won't allow us to hurt its new friends, and dat if we dem, we gotta go through it first'_."

Jessie only laughed "Fine by me. I was almost afraid this would be _too _easy." She stated "Seviper, Yanmega, charge!"

"Go get em' Carnivine!"

"Viper!"

"Yan-Yan!"

"Carni-vine!"

"PARAAAAA!" Paracaw squawked loudly as it charged at the three Pokémon, completely undaunted by their intimidating appearances. When it got close, Paracaw tackled into Seviper, causing the Long Snake Pokémon to stop in its tracks and had the air knocked out of it.

"Para-para-para!" Paracaw then began pecking on Seviper's head with its glowing beak. The Poison-type flailed and thrashed, trying to get the Tiny Macaw Pokémon off of it, but with no results.

"Yaaaaan-Mega!" Yanmega's wings glowed white and she flapped them, sending a large white shockwave towards Paracaw. However, the Tiny Macaw Pokémon saw it coming and it jumped up causing the Sonic Boom to hit Seviper instead.

Paracaw then hits Yanmega with a Peck, causing super-effective damage. Like with Seviper, Paracaw proceeded pecking on the Ogre Darner Pokemon's head.

"Carn-i-vine!" Carnivine fired multiple gold seeds surrounded in a light green aura from its mouth at Paracaw. However, like before, Paracaw jumped off of Yanmega and the Bullet Seed hit the Ogre Darner Pokémon instead.

Then Paracaw proceeds to Peck on Carnivine too, causing it to yelp in pain.

"Seeeee," An angry Seviper's tail dagger glowed purple as it slithered towards Paracaw "Viper!" Seviper swung its tail, but Paracaw jumped out of the way and Carnivine was hit on the head.

Seviper, Carnivine and Yanmega all glared at one another; angry that their attacks hit each other instead of Paracaw, and the three Pokémon broke into a comical fight.

"What do you think you're doing?" Jessie snapped.

"Ya'll are on the same side, remember?" Meowth said.

"Carnivine, behave yourself!" James told his Pokémon.

"Caw! Caw! Caw! Caw!" Paracaw flapped its glowing blue wings and created a powerful gust of wind that was strong enough to send Seviper, Yanmega and Carnivine flying up into the air and crashing into Jessie, James and Meowth.

"Sala-tad-Sala-sala-sal." (Thanks for the help Paracaw.)

Pikac-chu-chu-pika." (We'll take it from here.)

"Let's finish this!" Ash declared "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!"

"Salatad, use Water Gun!" Ella added.

"Piiiiikaaaaaa-CHUUUUUUUU!" Pikachu released a bolt of yellow electricity from his body.

"Saaalaaaaa-TAAAAAAAAAD!" Salatad fired a narrow stream of water from its mouth.

The two attacks soared towards the hot-air balloon and a strong explosion was created, sending Team Rocket and their Pokémon flying.

"We fall down go boom!" Jessie said.

"We don't like 'go boom' no more!" whined James.

"How come I gotta live in a Pokémon world wit dese dweebs?!"

"Wobbu-fett!"

"Looks like we're blasting off again!" the trio yelled as they disappeared into the sky, a twinkle signalling their departure.

"Way to go you guys!" Ash cheered.

"Yeah, that was awesome!" Ella agreed.

"Pika-Pikachu!"

"Sa-latad!"

Ash picked up Paracaw in his arms and smiled down at it "You did well too Paracaw. You're one of the bravest Pokémon I've met."

Paracaw smiled back "Para!" It squawked in delight. Then suddenly it fell asleep in Ash's arms.

"Guess Paracaw's tired from battling." Ella stated.

Ash smiled as he took out a Pokéball, and a red beam of light retracted Paracaw into it. "We'll get you to the Pokémon Centre soon enough." Ash said to the Pokéball.

After 5 minutes of walking; the sun was setting, Ash and Ella finally reached the outskirts of Mossy Town. They both stared at the beautiful view of the town's vegetation and Ash noticed it was near an ocean.

"Ash, Pikachu, Salatad…" Ella said with a smile. "Welcome to Mossy Town." Ella said proudly, as she was happy to have finally made it to her hometown in one piece. Ash noticed the lush green vegetation surrounding the town as well as the fact that it was near the ocean, which made the scenery all the more breath taking.

"Sala," Salatad said in awe.

"Wow Ella," Ash said "Your town sure looks amazing."

"Pika" Pikachu said.

_**NARRATOR: Ash and Ella's travel turned out to be more eventful than expected. Not only did they see a good variety of Pokémon on the way, but Ash also catches a feisty little Paracaw as his first Pokémon in the Rikoto region. Now, our heroes finally make it to Mossy Town, where Ash can register for the Rikoto League. So stay tuned.**_

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

**That's chapter 2 done. Ash and Ella finally make it to the latter's hometown and Ash captures his first Pokemon. In the next chapter, Ash will not only register for the Rikoto League, but also meets Ella's parents and some other childhood friends; including Trissy. **

**Pokémon debuts: Paracaw and Hummzing. For more information on these Pokémon, or to see what they look like, visit Pokémon: Solar Light and Lunar Dark wiki.**

**After I do chapter 3, I'm gonna go back to writing my other stories; "Ben 10: Heroes Generations" and "Avatar Titan".**

**AB 87 out, PEACE!**


	3. It's all Family, Friends, and Rivals!

**Hello again, and a Happy 2014 to all! Here's the third chapter of the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Pokémon series, nor do I own **_**"Pokémon Solar Light and Lunar Dark"**_**. I'm just doing fanfic stories of it. Anyway, enjoy!**

_**NARRATOR: We join Ash and Ella, who have finally arrived to Mossy Town; Ella's hometown, where Ash can register for the Rikoto League at the Pokémon Centre.**_

Ash and Ella place their Pokéballs, plus Pikachu on the counter in front of Nurse Joy. "Can you make sure they're well Nurse Joy?" Ash asked.

"No problem," she warmly replied "Your Pokémon will be in full health in no time."

"Wiggly-puff!" said a Wigglypuff that was next to Nurse Joy; it was wearing a nurse's cap. She pushed Pikachu, Salatad and Paracaw; on a cart, into a room where they could be treated.

"Professor Pinewood gave me a call, Ash." Nurse Joy told the trainer "He told me how you needed to register for the Rikoto League.

"That's right." Ash replied before handing her his Pokédex.

She had a look of distraught for a moment, staring down at the device, then as if remembering a long lost though, she jutted it into a machine and a green light flashed on. She smiled and said, "Just a moment, it's loading your identification into the Trainer Mainstream. You'll be entered into the Rikoto League soon." She pointed to a couch. "You can have a seat there if you like."

Ash moved to the couch and made himself comfortable, and Ella joined him while they waited for their Pokémon. Then…

"Well if it isn't Ella." A female voice said. Confused, Ash and Ella turned to the source, and saw a tomboyish-looking girl who looked their age. She had light blue eyes, pale skin, and dark green hair. She wore a dark purple collared jacket with zippers and also wore what appeared to be a red oxford shirt underneath. She also wore black baggy pants with matching boots.

In the girl's arm was a small light pink Pokémon, with a body the shape of a teardrop. It had leaf-green eyes, a small pinkish-orange ball on the tip of its head, which had two purple leaves on it, and stubby feet.

"Abby?" Ella said with wide eyes.

**Episode 3: **_**"**__**It's all Family, Friends, and Rivals!**__**"**_

"Abby! It's so good to see you." Ella said as she ran forward and wrapped her arms around her friend.

"You're looking well, Ella." Abby said "It's been a while."

Ash walked up to the two "Ella, you know each other?"

"Yes," she replied "Ash, this is my old childhood friend, Abby. We weren't exactly friends at first but we learned to like each other."

Abby nodded "Our mothers were good friends too and we were pretty much forced to spend time together." She explained.

"Nice to meet you Abby." Ash said with a smile, offering the girls hand.

"Likewise, Ash." Abby replied as she shook hands with Ash. "Anyone who's a pal of Ella, is a pal of mine."

"Laven-Lavenseed!" the little Pokémon in Abby's arm said, catching their attention.

"And I see Lavenseed's doing well too, huh?" Ella said as she gently rubbed the Pokémon's head "Good to see you too, Lavenseed." She giggled.

"Lave-Laven."Lavenseed giggled from the affection.

Curious, Ash took out his Pokédex and scanned Abby's Pokémon.

"_**Lavenseed, the Seedling Pokémon. Lavenseed spends most of its days basking in sunlight to absorb nutrients necessary for growth. It gives off a pleasant aroma that can be used as perfume."**_

"So Ella," Ash asked "Does Abby live here in Mossy Town too?"

"Actually," Ella corrected "Abby comes from Brushus Town; which is at least two towns away from here." She then turned to Abby "That reminds me, Abby; what are you doing here anyway?"

"Well when I heard from your mother that you went to go get your first Pokémon from Professor Pinewood today, I just had to come over and see which one you picked." Abby explained.

"Ash, Ella!" Nurse Joy called, catching the trio's attention. Pikachu, Salatad and Paracaw were standing on the counter, looking good as new "Your Pokémon are fully healed."

"Pika! / Tad! / Para!" the Mouse, Salamander and Tiny Macaw Pokémon chirped before they jumped into their respective trainers arms.

"Oh, I'm so relieved." Ella said as she held Salatad.

"Thanks Nurse Joy." Ash said "Pikachu and Paracaw look good as new." He then took out a Pokéball and returned the Tiny Macaw Pokémon.

"And here's your Pokédex back." NJ said as she handed Ash his Pokédex "You're all set."

"Alright, thanks Nurse Joy!"

"Pi-Pika!"

Later; Ash, Ella and Abby were making their way to Ella's house. They passed through common neighbourhood houses and playful children. After a few minutes of walking, the group finally made it to Ella's house. They walked up to the door, which was opened, and walked inside. "Mom, Dad, I'm home!"

"Ella?" a woman's voice called "Is that you?" the woman walked through the kitchen door. She revealed herself to be a fairly young woman, with shoulder-length purple hair like Ella and brown eyes. She wore a yellow shirt with blue buttons, and an orange dress.

Standing next to the woman was an older looking man, the messy black hair and blue eyes like Ella. He wore an opened reddish-brown jacket, with a white T-shirt underneath and moss-green trousers.

With the man and woman was a girl who looked to be Ash, Ella and Abby's age. She had short brown hair that was in a ponytail, with a white hair-band that looked like little ears. She had hazel eyes, she wore a green and yellow dress and equally green shoes.

Standing beside the woman was a medium sized fox-like creature, with white, purple and pink color variations on its body. It also had white wing-like attachments on its back.

"Ella!" The pony-tailed girl exclaimed as she rushed in front of the purple-haired girl. "Glad you're back."

"Welcome home, honey." The woman who was Ella's mom said.

"We trust your trip to Professor Pinewood's lab was a success?" the man who was Ella's dad said. He then noticed Ash and Pikachu. "And who's your friends?"

"Hello," Ash said politely "My name is…"

"NO WAY!" Trissy exclaimed as she ran in front of Ash, catching him by surprise "I know you! You're Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town aren't you?"

"Y-you…know me?"

"Pika?"

"Sure do!" Trissy answered as she suddenly held up Ash's hands "I saw you on TV competing in the Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh and Unova Leagues."

"You saw battling at the League?" Ash asked brightening up.

"Uh-huh." Trissy nodded, "The way you and you're Pokémon battled was just to die for!" she said with sparkling eyes "It's trainers like you that made me wanna begin my own Pokémon journey."

Trissy then bought her attention to the Mouse Pokémon hanging on the Kanto-native's shoulder, "And check out that Pikachu!" she suddenly grabbed the Electric-type and hugged it tightly. "You can hardly find any Pikachus in Rikoto. Aren't you just the cutest thing?!" she squealed as Pikachu struggled in Trissy's arms.

"Uh, I wouldn't do that if I were you Trissy." Ash tried to warn her.

"Huh?"

"Chuuuuuuuu!" he released yellow electricity from his body that shocked Trissy, surprising Ash, Ella, Abby, and Ella's parents.

One would have expected Trissy to scream from being zapped, but much to their surprise, she laughed instead. "THAT TICKLES!" soon the zapping stopped and a still smiling Trissy collapsed to the floor. There was an awkward silence and Ash let out an awkward chuckle.

Later when things were settled, everyone was seated in the living room. Pikachu was seated next to Ash; the Mouse Pokémon looking a little annoyed.

"Heh, sorry about that." Trissy said sheepishly.(Or should I say "**Mareep-ishly**". Sorry, bad joke.)

"We didn't introduce ourselves properly, Ash." The woman said "My name is Rebecca; I'm Ella's mother."

"And that makes me her father," the man said "I'm Simon."

"And I'm one of Ella's friends," the ponytailed-girl said "I'm Trissy. Ella and I have been friends since kindergarten"

"Pleasure to meet you all."

"Pika-Pika!"

"So Ella," Rebecca said to her daughter, "Have you received your Pokémon while at Professor Pinewood's lab?"

"Sure did," Ella said as she brought out her Pokéball. "Come on out, Salatad!" the Pokéball opened in Ella's hand and released a bright flash of light. The light materialized into the Water-type Starter of Rikoto.

"Sala-tad!" the Salamander Pokémon chirped.

"Wow Ella, your Pokémon is so cute!" Trissy gushed at seeing the little Water-type.

"And I'm getting some pretty good vibes from Salatad too," Simon added "It obviously likes you Ella."

Rebecca turned her attention to the fox creature beside her "Prudixy, say hi to our new family." She said.

"Pru?" the Pokémon woke up. Salatad went over to Prudixy to greet it.

"Sala-Sala!" the Salamander Pokémon said cheerfully.

"Pru." Prudixy turned her head, paying no regard Salatad, who looked a little offended.

"Seems kinda distant, isn't it?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, Prudixy isn't the most social of Pokémon." Ella said with a slight chuckle "Don't worry Salatad, Prudixy will come around." She told her partner.

"Sala," (Yeah, right.) Salatad muttered.

"Prudixy?"Ash said as he took out his Pokédex to find out more about the Fairy-type Pokémon. Its image appeared on the screen.

"_**Prudixy, the Pixie Fox Pokémon. Prudixy's distinct hearing allows it to hear things normal Pokémon can't. It is said that if a trainer battles with a Prudixy and wins, they will have eternal luck."**_

"Oh, that reminds me." Ella realized "Trissy, Professor Pinewood asked me to give you this." She said as she pulled out a Pokéball and handed it over to her friend.

"Yes, the Pokémon he saved for me." Trissy beamed "Go!" she threw the Pokéball and it released a bright flash of light, an orange cat-like creature with a flame at the tip of its tail appeared.

"Purrrrrr-liit." The Pokémon purred.

"Purrlit!" Trissy said "Just the Pokémon I wanted." She bent over and greeted the Pokémon "Hi Purrlit, my name's Trissy. You and I are gonna be good friends, I'm sure of it." She rubbed the Pokémon's head and it purred from the affection.

Everyone smiled at the scene, and then Ash said.

"Hey Ella, I just realized something." Ash said "How come you didn't register for the Rikoto League?"

"Oh, I'm not really too interested in entering the Rikoto League." Ella responded.

"You see Ash," Rebecca said "Ella, Abby and Trissy are training to become Pokémon Co-ordinators."

Ash's eyes widened in surprise "Co-ordinators?" he repeated.

"Pika?"

"That's right," Ella said with a smirk "It's been my dream to become the top co-ordinator of Rikoto."

"It's true Ash," Rebecca said "For as long as we can remember, our Ella has been anchoring to become one of the best Co-ordinators in the world."

"That's when we decided for her to get her first Pokémon from Professor Pinewood, so she could begin her journey as a Co-ordinator." Simon said.

Abby then added "We each have to earn at least five contest ribbons, so we can enter Rikoto Grand Festival."

"The trainer that wins first place will be deemed '_Rikoto's Top Co-ordinator'_." Trissy added.

"That's awesome," Ash said "Guess you'll all be training as hard as I'll be for the Rikoto League.

"Pika-chu."

Unbeknowst to everyone, Team Rocket were outside eavesdropping

"So," Jessie said "The twerpete has a fancy for being a Pokémon co-ordinator eh?" she then smirked "In that case I think you compete in the Rikoto Pokémon contests too!" she declared much to James and Meowth's surprise.

"But Jessie," James said "What about our mission of catching Pikachu and other rare Pokémon."

"Oh, think of it as a 'Side Mission'; and that's becoming the Top Coordinator in the Rikoto region. Soon the legacy of _Jessilina _will continue!" she then looked through the window again; making sure she wasn't detected. "And that Prudixy is defiantly falls under the 'contest material' category." She said as she focused her eyes on the unsuspecting Prudixy, who was licking her paws.

Jessie then stood and clenched her fists, "It's settled; "Operation: Prudixy Poach" is a go!"

"Wobbu-ffet!"

Back inside, everyone was in the kitchen eating dinner prepared by Rebecca. She prepared a special stew, enough for everyone.

"Wow!" Ash said as he ate some of the stew "This stew is amazing."

"Yeah, my mom's cooking is one of the best." Ella agreed.

"I'm glad you kids like it," Rebecca beamed "And it looks like your Pokémon are enjoying their meal too."

On the floor; Pikachu, Salatad, Lavenseed and Purrlit each had a bowl of Pokémon food and were eating it fondly.

"Sala?"Salatad then notices Prudixy lying away from the group, licking its paw. "Tad-tad-tad." Salatad picked up its bowl and walked over to the Pixie Fox Pokémon.

"Sala-Sala-Salatad? Sal-Sal-a-tad." (Are you hungry Prudixy? You can have some of my food.) Salatad said offering the Pixie Fox Pokémon some of its kibble.

Prudixy stared at the bowl for a second, "Pru," and then she turned her head; with her nose facing the up, not looking at Salatad.

Salatad was flabbergasted, and also a little annoyed. It was only trying to be nice, and Prudixy kept neglecting it.

"Pru?" Prudixy's eyes widened as her eyes began twitching.

"Sala?" Salatad noticed this as it was about to ask the Fairy-type , when her eyes suddenly became hazy.

"Pru," the Pixie Fox Pokémon said ominously. She suddenly dashed out of the kitchen and through the back door, which didn't go unnoticed by everyone.

"Prudixy?" Ella said as Prudixy left.

"Where's it going?" Ash asked.

Pikachu had a contemplative look, as he had a slight idea what was going in, "Pika-Pika!" (Come on!) the Mouse Pokémon said to Salatad, Purrlit and Lavenseed as they headed out the door.

"Hey, where's everyone going?" Trissy asked.

"Pru-Pru-Prudixy." Prudixy ran through the woods, not too far from Ella's house. She came across a strange contraption, with what looked like a satellite dish on top. It was sending out purple soundwaves from the satellite, which was luring the Pixie Fox Pokémon closer.

At that time; Ash, Ella, her parents, Abby, Trissy and the Pokemon arrived, to see Prudixy slowly advancing towards the machine.

"What is that thing?" Rebecca asked, referring to the machine.

"Prudixy, stop!" Ella yelled.

"Get away from that thing!" Ash yelled.

"Pika-Pikachu! / Sala-Tad-Tad! / Lav-Laven! / Purr-lit!" the Pokémon said, also trying to warn the Fairy-type.

But the Fairy-type seemed to ignore them as she entered the machine. Suddenly, a glass door descended and close with Prudixy inside.

"Pika-chu!" (Let's go guys!) Pikachu said.

"Tad! / Lav! / Purr!" (Right!) Salatad, Lavenseed and Purrlit nodded. They ran towards the machine to aid the captivated Prudixy. But suddenly, out of nowhere, fireballs of blue, dark blue and purple came out and surrounded the Mouse, Salamander, Seedling and Kitten Pokémon.

"That looks like Will-O-Wisp." Ash noticed.

"But where did it come from?" Abby asked.

As if on cue; Jessie, James and Meowth jumped on top of the machine. Yanmask was floating beside James.

"Prepare for trouble, it was us of course."

"Make it double, we're a malevolent source."

"Here again we're in your face."

"Bringing chaos to every place."

"Stealing your Pokémon is what we do."

"And bringing trouble just for you."

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth, dat's right!"

"Wobbu-ffet!"

"Mime-Mime-Mime!"

"Team Rocket!" Ash and Ella said in unison.

"You know those guys?" Trissy asked.

"Yeah," Ash answered "They're a bunch of crooks who go around stealing other people's Pokémon for themselves."

"That sounds horrible." Trissy commented.

"Well I have 0 tolerances for crooks," Simon said.

"What did you do with Prudixy?" Rebecca demanded.

"Oh nothing at all," Meowth said "Except expose it to some of them high frequency sound-waves." He quipped, referring to the machine that was creating the soundwaves.

"Of course," Abby realized "Prudixy's enhanced hearing allows it to hear sounds humans and other Pokémon can't hear. That's must be why the rest of the Pokémon aren't affected.

"Those soundwaves must be sending post-hypnotic suggestions to Prudixy." Simon added.

"Give back Prudixy right now!" Ella said.

"I think you know the answer to that by now," Jessie sneered.

"You asked for it!" Ella shot back "Salatad, use Water Gun on the fire!" she told her Pokémon.

"Sala!"Salatad nodded "Saaaalaaaa-Taaaaaaad!" the Salamander Pokémon fired a stream of water from its mouth, which extinguished the flames of Will-O-Wisp.

"Good work, Salatad!" Ella said.

"Sala-tad!" Salatad beamed.

"You got nerves!" Jessie snarled "Seviper, show em' who's boss!" she yelled as she threw a Pokéball, which instantly released the Long Snake Pokémon.

"Se-viper!" the Poison-type hissed.

"Time for a faceoff," James side "Go Carnivine!" he yelled as he threw a Pokéball.

Instantly, the Grass-type Pokémon emerged, "Carnivine!" the Bug Catcher Pokémon said before it turned around to chomp on James's head.

"I mean a '_Battling Faceoff_' not a '_Biting my face off'_!" the blue-haired snapped as he struggled to get the Grass-type off of him.

"Salatad, use Pound!" Ella commanded.

"Salaaaaaa," Salatad's right arm glowed with white light.

"Poison Tail!" Jessie yelled.

"Seeeeee," Seviper's tail-dagger glowed purple. "VIPER!" it swung its tail.

"TAAAAAAD!" Salatad screamed as it was he was struck by the tail.

"Salatad, no!" Ella said in concern as Salatad fell on its back.

"Quick Yanmask, use Shadow Ball, and Carnivine use Bullet Seed!" James ordered.

"Yaaaaaaan," the Spirit Pokémon formed an orb of shadowy energy between his hands "Maaassk!" he threw the orb at Pikachu.

"Pika-Pi!" the Mouse Pokemon yelled as he barely managed to dodge the Shadow Ball

"Caaaarrrniii-Viiiiiiiine!" the Bug Catcher Pokémon yelled as it fired multiple glowing seeds from his mouth, which made a direct hit on Pikachu.

"Pikachu, stay strong!" Ash yelled.

"Let's help out, Trissy." Abby told the pony-tailed brunette.

"Right!" Trissy nodded "Purrlit, Ember let's go!"

"Puuuuuuurrrrr," Purrlit opened its mouth, which glowed a bright orange inside, "Liiiiiiit!" it released a blanket of small orange sparks from its mouth at Carnivine.

"Viiiiinnnee!" the Bug Catcher Pokemon screamed as the fiery sparks made contact with its face.

"Lavenseed, use Magical Leaf!" Abby yelled.

The two leaves on Lavenseed's head glowed light green. "Laven-seed!" She pulled her head back, brings it forward and releases a wave of glowing light green leaves at the opponents.

"Yaaa-aaaaah!" Yanmask screamed as he was slashed by the glowing leaves.

"You _really _got nerves!" Jessie snapped "Seviper, back-to-back Poison Tail!"

"Viper!" the Long Snake Pokémon hissed as it wildly swung its glowing purple tail everywhere. Pikachu, Purrlit and Lavenseed manage to dodge them.

"Sala?" the Rikoto Water-type starter who'd recovered from the attack watched what was going on. It noticed Seviper using its attack on its friends. It then watched Seviper's glowing tail intently. "Sa-latad," its eyes became narrow.

Salatad then stood up and got on all fours, and it developed a concentrative look "Saaaaaaaaaaa," Salatad's fin-like tail began to glow with a bright purple light. "Sala-Sala-Sala-Sala-Sala-Sala!" the Water-type ran towards the Long Snake Pokémon.

"Seeeeeee…" Seviper prepared to swing its tail again.

"TAAAAAAD!" the Salamander Pokémon swung its tail at Seviper, at the same time Seviper swung its tail. The two attacks collided and there was a struggle of power.

Everyone stared in awe.

"Ella," Rebecca said "Your Salatad just used Poison Tail!"

"Wow," Ella beamed "That's great Salatad, you learned a new move!"

"Sala," the Water-type smirked as it continued to struggle against Seviper. "Saaaaaaaa-LATAD!" Salatad was somehow able to put more power into its attack and managed to send Seviper flying backwards and crashing into the ground.

"Alright Salatad, time to free Prudixy." Ella said "Use Poison Tail!"

"Saaaalaaaaa," Salatad's tail-fin once again glowed with Purple energy as it somersaulted towards the incapacitated Prudixy, "TAAAAD!" the Water-type swung its tail against the glass. It created a large crack and in the blink of an eye, the glass cage shattered to pieces.

"Pru-dixy!" the Pixie Fox Pokémon said as she exited the machine and joined the heroes.

"Prudixy!" Rebecca said as she embraced the Fairy-type Pokémon.

"Glad you're alright." Simon added.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Ash commanded.

"Salatad, use Water Gun!" Ella directed.

"Lavenseed, use Magical Leaf!" Abby ordered.

"And Purrlit, use Ember!" Trissy instructed.

"Pika-Chuuuuuuuu!" Pikachue released a bolt of yellow electricity from his body.

"Sala-Taaaaaaaad!" Salatad fired a narrow stream of water from its mouth.

"Laveeeeen," The two leaves on Lavenseed's head glowed light green. "Seeeeeed!" She pulled her head back, brings it forward and releases a wave of glowing light green leaves at the opponents.

"Puuurrrrr-Liiiiiit!" Purrlit once again released fiery sparks from its mouth.

The four attacks made contact with the machine, and a powerful explosion was created, sending Team Rocket and their Pokémon flying.

"Not again!" Jessie whined.

"Looks like Operation: Prudixy Poach resulted in the explosive dilemma we always find ourselves in." James said with folded arms.

"There's no place like home!" Meowth said with a shrug.

"Wobbu-ffet!"

Mime-Mime-Mime!"

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" the trio cried in unison, as they disappeared into the sky; a twinkle of light was seen.

"Way to go everyone!" Ash said, praising the Pokémon.

"Yeah, that was some teamwork." Ella added.

"Your skills are no doubt improving Lavenseed." Abby said.

"And you weren't too bad yourself Purrlit." Trissy said.

The four Pokémon beamed at their trainer's praise. Suddenly, Prudixy walked up to them; specifically Salatad, surprising the Water-type.

The Fairy-type stared at the Salamander Pokémon for a few seconds when she suddenly gave a cheery smile, "Pru-Pur-Pru-dixy." (Thank you Salatad, you saved me from those villains.) The Pixie Fox Pokémon said.

Salatad was taken aback by Prudixy's change in attitude, but then it smiled and rubbed the back of its head, "Sal-Sala-Salatad." (Oh it was nothing.) it said modestly as a slight blush appeared on its face.

"Looks like Salatad finally got on Prudixy's good side." Abby commented.

"Guess saving it from Team Rocket had something to do with it." Ash agreed.

"Ash, Ella." Abby said, catching everyone's attention "Let's have a tag battle."

"Tag battle?" Ash and Ella repeated.

"Yeah," Trissy agreed "You and Ash against me and Abby. Besides, I really wanna see what my Purrlit can do."

"I think that's a good idea," Rebecca said "Best way to see how well Ella and Salatad get on, as well how strong Trissy's Purrlit can be."

"Very well then," Simon nodded "You'll all battle tomorrow morning, and I'll be the referee." He said and the four nodded.

Morning came; after getting cleaned and putting on their clothes, the four trainers and Simon went outside in the backyard. Ash and Ella stood some distance apart from Abby and Trissy.

"The rules are; each trainer uses one Pokémon." Simon announced "The Tag Team battle will be over when both of one team's Pokémon are unable to continue. Alright, trainers choose your Pokémon!"

"Lavenseed, battle stance!" Abby yelled as she threw a Pokéball. Instantly, a bright flash of light emerged and materialized into the Seedling Pokémon.

"Laven-seed!" the Seedling Pokémon said as she hopped in place.

"Purrlit, let's go!" Trissy yelled as she too threw a Pokéball. A bright flash of light materialized next to Lavenseed and that light became Purrlit.

"Puurrrr," the Kitten Pokémon purred, but in a way to show that it was ready to battle.

"Pikachu, let's go buddy." Ash said to his partner.

"Pika-chu!" the Mouse Pokémon ran onto the field.

"Salatad, I choose you!" Ella said as she threw a Pokéball.

Instantly, the Water-type materialized next to Pikachu, "Sala-Tad-Tad!"

"Let the battle commence!"

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Ash ordered.

"Salatad, use Water Gun!" Ella commanded.

"Pika-Chuuuuuu!" Pikachu yelled as he released of bolt of yellow electricity from his body.

"Sala-Taaaaaad!" Salatad yelled as he fired a narrow stream of Water from his mouth.

The Water and Electric Attack headed towards Lavenseed and Purrlit.

"Lavenseed, use Light Screen!" Abby instructed.

"Laven!" Lavenseed's eyes glowed yellow and a wall of hexagonal shapes appeared in front of her and Purrlit. The Thunderbolt and Water Gun hit the wall. If one noticed, they could see Lavenseed and Purrlit wincing a bit.

"The effects of Light Screen cuts down the power of Special Attacks like Thunderbolt and Water Gun in half." Abby explained "So Lavenseed and Purrlit didn't feel that much damage."

"Wow, that's a pretty handy move." Trissy commented.

Soon the attacks ceased, and so did the Light Screen; as Lavenseed and Purrlit were ready for their trainer's next commands.

"Use Growth, Lavenseed!"

"Laven…" Lavenseed's eyes briefly flashed with green light. Then a light green aura surrounded Lavenseed's body. "Laaaaaaaaa," Much to the shock of Ash, Ella and their Pokémon, Lavenseed's body expanded until she was thrice (3 times) her size. "SEED!"Lavenseed practically bellowed.

"Did that just happen?" Ash said with wide-eyes.

"Yeah, it did." Ella responded, with equally wide-eyes.

"Sand-Attack, Purrlit!"Trissy directed.

"Purr!"Purrlit flips around in the air and lands with its back facing Pikachu and Salatad. "Purr! Purr! Purr!" the Kitten Pokémon then kicks dirt with its back legs and the dirt hit Pikachu and Salatad in their faces. The Electric-type and the Water-type struggled to get the dirt out of their eyes.

"Oh no, not Sand-Attack!" Ella exclaimed.

"Now Pikachu and Salatad can't see a thing!" Ash stated.

"And the bad news keeps on coming." Abby said with a confident smirk "Lavenseed, use Magical Leaf!"

"Laaaaaveeeeenn," The two leaves on Lavenseed's head glowed light green. "Seeeeeed!" She pulled her head back, brings it forward and releases a wave of glowing light green leaves at the opponents.

"Pikachu, dodge it!" Ash told his partner.

"Salatad, you dodge it too!" Ella warned her partner.

But because they were blinded by Purrlit's Sand-Attack, Pikachu and Salatad didn't know where the Magical Leaf was coming from, and ended up being hit by the multiple glowing leaves, "Pika! / Sala!" the two Pokémon screamed as they were bombarded by the Grass-type move.

"Guess I made a good call having Lavenseed use Growth on a sunny day like this." Abby said as-a-matter-of-factly confusing Ash, Ella and even Trissy "Growth increased its attack stat by two stages so that's why it caused so much damage."

"That's so cool." An impressed Trissy said.

"Wow, Lavenseed really has gotten strong since I last saw her." Ella said, impressed.

"We gotta clear Pikachu and Salatad's visions," Ash told Ella "They won't be able to attack properly if they can't see." Just then, he had an idea. "I've got it; Ella, have Salatad use Water Gun towards the sky, and spin around while it does it."

"Huh?" Ella said in confusion by Ash's suggestion.

"Trust me," Ash told her "Just do it."

Ella felt they had nothing to lose and nodded, "Salatad, use Water Gun towards the sky and do it with a spin!" she commanded her Pokémon.

"Tad-sala!" the Salamander Pokémon nodded. Aimed for the sky and fired Water Gun. This action confused Abby, Trissy and Simon, but then Salatad, while still firing Water Gun spun in place. This caused the Water Gun to create rain on the battlefield. If one noticed, Purrlit was wincing due to it being weak to water. The water got into Pikachu and Salatad's eyes and it cleared out the sand clearing their vision.

"Wow, Salatad can see again!" Ella said in surprise "Ash, how'd you know that would work?"

Ash smirked "Experience." He used that same tactic before; back when he battled against Clay, one of the Unova gym leaders. When Oshawott got sand in his eyes from Krokorok's Sandstorm, Ash had Oshawott use a spinning Water Gun to clear the Sandstorm and Oshawott'svivison. He figured it would work here too.

"Now let's win this," he said to which Ella nodded. "Pikachu, use Quick Attack on Purrlit!"

"And Salatad, use Pound on Lavenseed."

"Pika-chuuuuuu," Pikachu's body became outlined an white light "Pi! Pi! Pi!" the Mouse Pokémon dashed off towards the Kitten Pokémon, a white trail of light following it.

"LIIIIIT!" the Kitten Pokémon screamed as it was tackled by the speed Electric-type.

"Salaaaaa," Salatad's right arm became surrounded in white light "Tad!" the Salamander then struck Lavenseed.

"LAVE!" Lavenseed screamed; a trail of white trail of energy appeared as Salatad punched.

"Switch!" Ash and Ella exclaimed as Pikachu and Salatad did a hi-five and switch gesture.

"Pikachu, use Iron Tail on Lavenseed!"

"Salatad, use Water Gun on Purrlit!"

"Chuuuuuuu-Pika!" Pikachu hit the Grass/Fairy-type his steel coated tail.

"Laaa-taaaaaaad!" Salatad fired a stream of water which hit Purrlit on its side.

Both Pokémon were sent flying in front of Abby and Trissy. Everyone noticed how Lavenseed started to shrink until she was her original size.

"Lavenseed, no!"

"Looks like the Growth wore off," Ash noted.

"Salatad, use Pound on Lavenseed one more time!"

"Salaaaa!" Salatad yelled as it ran towards Lavenseed with a glowing arm.

"Use, Attract Lavenseed!" Abby called out.

"Lav!"Lavenseed winked and suddenly, multiple pink hearts with pink sparkles around them comes out of its eye and float towards Salatad.

"Tad?" Salatad stared in confusion as the hearts reached it and started spinning around it. Then the hearts sunk into Salatad's body and the Water-type briefly glowed pink. "Sala!" the wide-smiling Salatad gushed as its eyes wwere replaced by hearts.

Ash and Ella gasped, "What happened?" Ella asked.

"Salatad fell in love with Lavenseed!" Ash said in shock.

"That right," a smirking Abby said "And as long as Salatad's infatuated, it won't attack Lavenseed. Which makes it easier to do this: Use Magical Leaf!"

"Purrlit, use Ember!" Trissy ordered.

Salatad found himself hit by the Fire-type and Grass-type attacks.

"Salatad, snap out of it!" Ella yelled but it was useless, as the Water-type continued to gush over Lavenseed.

"Now Lavenseed, use Attract on Pikachu too!"

"I don't think so," Ash denied "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt and do it with a spin!"

"Pika-chuuuuuuu!" Pikachu released a bolt of yellow electricity from his body, and as instructed, he spun. This caused the Thunderbolt to create electric whips, and as the pink hearts came closer, the electric whips instantly destroyed them.

Everyone, and even Ella stared in shock.

"No, way!" Abby said.

"I don't believe it." added Trissy.

"How'd you do that, Ash?" Ella asked.

The Pallet Town hero smirked "That's just a little something I call, _'The Counter Shield'_.

"Counter Shield?" Abby repeated, having heard Ash.

"Never heard of that move before." Trissy said.

"It's something I developed while travelling in the Sinnoh region." Ash explained "And it's not just for defence either."

As if to prove his point, the electric whips also struck Lavenseed and Purrlit, causing the Grass/Fairy-type and Fire-type to wince.

"The Counter Shield can not only block your attacks, it can cause damage to your Pokémon too. It's offence and defence all in one move."

"So, cool!" Ella said with sparkles in her eyes.

Suddenly, the hearts in Salatad's eyes disappeared and he looked around looking confused.

"Looks like Salatad's infatuation wore off." Ash noted.

"Time to end this battle," Ella said "Salatad, use Poison Tail on Lavenseed!"

"Taaaaaaad," Salatad's tail became surrounded in a purple light. "Sala!" he somersaulted towards the Seedling Pokémon and swung his tail.

"LAVE!" the Grass/Fairy-type screamed as she was struck by the super-effective attack and sent flying towards Purrlit. Lavenseed collided with the Kitten Pokémon causing them to fall over.

"Pikachu, end it with Electro Ball!"

"Pika-pika-pika-pika," Pikachu chanted as he formed an orb of yellow-and-orange electricity at the end of his tail. "Chupi!" he did a front flip and sends the electric orb flying towards the Grass/Fairy-type and the Fire-type.

Purrlit and Lavenseed could do nothing but watch helplessly as the Electro Ball hit them and caused an explosion of black smoke.

"Lavenseed!/ Purrlit!" Abby and Trissy screamed.

The smoke soon cleared to reveal Lavenseed and Purrlit; lying motionless on the ground with swirls in their eyes.

"Lavenseed and Purrlit are unable to battle, so Ash and Ella win!" Simon said.

"Ash, your Pikachu never ceases to amaze." Ella complimented.

"Your Salatad was impressive too." Ash replied. The two gave each other a hi-fived.

"Pika-Pikachu! / Sa-Salatad!" the Mouse and Salamander Pokémon hi-fived as well.

"Lavenseed, hang in there." Abby told the Grass/Fairy-type.

"Purrlit, are you okay?" Trissy asked the Fire-type starter of Rikoto.

"L-laav…venseed-lav./Puurrr…lit-purr." Both the Lavender and Kitten Pokémon regained consciousness, much to Abby and Trissy's relief.

"Come and get it!" Rebecca announced from the house "Breakfast is ready!"

Moments later, gang were in the kitchen eating breakfastspecially prepared by Ella's mom. Pikachu, Salatad, Lavenseed, Purrlit and Prudixy were on the floor eating bowls of Pokémon food. As they ate, they chatted about the battle.

"You know Abby," Ash said "Having Lavenseed use Light Screen to weaken our attacks and then counter strike; I thought that was a good strategy."

"But not as good as when you had Pikachu use Thunderbolt to counter the Attract. That sure was something." Abby complimented back. "Guess you really are the experienced trainer you claim yourself to be."

"I'll tell you, Ash and Ella's teamwork was something to see." Simon said "But the team of Trissy and Abby worked just as well. Honestly, I wasn't really sure who was going to win."

"Well, Salatad hasn't had _that_ much battle experience," Ella admitted "So this was perfect. And on top of that, it learned Poison Tail too."

"Sa-Sala!" Salatad proudly beamed.

"Ash," Simon said to the young trainer "Do you have an idea of which gym you plan to challenge first?" he asked.

Ash thought about it "To be honest, I really don't." he answered.

"Well, the closest city from here with a gym is in Serpentine City."

"Serpentine City?" Ash repeated.

"That's right, there you can battle the City's gym leader and earn your first gym badge."

"Wow, thanks for the tip." Ash thanked "Then it's settled, I'm going to Serpentine City."

"Don't forget Ella," Abby said to her friend "The first Pokémon contest will be in my hometown."

"You can count on it," Ella nodded.

_**NARRATOR: A visit to Ella's hometown has granted our heroes new battle experiences which may aid them throughout their travels. Now, with their sights set on Serpentine City, Ash and Ella once again continue their travels together, so stay tuned.**_

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

**Pokémon debuts: Lavenseed, Purrlit and Prudixy. For more information on these Pokémon, or to see what they look like, visit the "**_**Pokémon Solar Light and Lunar Dark Wiki" **_**website.**

**Now I'm gonna take a break from from Pkmn S and L so I can work on my other stories.**

**Please Read and Review.**


	4. Queen of the Poisonous Kind!

**Opening Scene: **Ash, Ella, Pikachu and Salatad walking on a path.

_**NARRATOR: On their way to Serpentine City; site of Ash's first gym battle in the Rikoto region, our heroes have made their way to Mossy Forest, and need only to cross it before they make it to the city.**_

"As soon as we get to Serpentine City," Ash said with spirit, "I'll have my first Rikoto gym battle and win my first badge in no time!"

"And after that is Brushus Town," Ella added "Where my first Pokémon contest and first contest ribbon waits for me."

"Pikachu-Pika-pi-kachu-pikapi?" (Salatad, wanna race the rest of the way?) Pikachu asked the Water-type Pokémon.

"Sa-la!" (You're on!) Salatad responded.

Both the Mouse and Salamander Pokémon jumped off their respective trainers shoulders and ran ahead of them.

"Hey, wait up Pikachu!" Ash yelled.

"Salatad, slow down!" Ella also yelled.

But it seemed like the two Pokémon ignored their trainers and continued running. As they ran, a small purple Pokémon walked on their path.

"Fe-va. Fe-va. Fe."

"Pika? / Lata?" Pikachu and Salatad said as they continued running.

"Fe?" the Pokémon said in surprise as it looked rushing duo.

"PIKA! / TAD! / FEVA!" the three Pokémon screamed as they collided.

Ash and Ella gasped at what happened and rushed to the Pokémon, who groaning as they rubbed their heads.

"Pikachu, are you alright?" Ash asked.

"You know, you two really shouldn't rush like that." Ella told them.

The two then brought their attention to the little Pokémon and got a better look of it. It was purple, had green eyes with black irises and black feminine eyelashes. White lips, three strands of maroon colored hair; it had what looked like a maroon skirt, and it had stubby arms and feet with no fingers or toes.

"Fe-va?" the Pokémon said as it tilted its head to the side.

"Are you okay little one?" Ella asked the Pokémon.

"Fe-va." The Pokémon nodded.

"Never seen a Pokémon like you before." Ash commented.

"Feva!" a sudden female voice called. The two humans and three Pokémon turned to the source. They saw a young and beautiful woman who looked older than Ash and Ella. She had long purple hair, wore a white sleeve-less T-Shirt and long black pants. "Feva, there you are."

**Episode 4: **_**"Queen of the Poisonous Kind!"**_

The group are approached by the woman, who kneels down in front of the purple Pokémon.

"Feva, please try not to wonder off again like that?" the woman asked.

"Feva," (Sorry) the Pokémon said.

"So that's called a 'Feva'?"Ash asked as he took out his Pokédex to scan the Pokémon.

"_**Feva, the Fever Pokémon. Feva is known to cause people and Pokémon to feel sick. Because of this, it is often used by doctors to find cures."**_

"So miss," Ella said "Is this Pokémon yours?"

"That's right," the woman said as she stood up, with Feva in her arms "Hi, my name's Donna." The woman introduced herself "What's yours?"

"My name's Ash, and this is Pikachu."

"Pika-chu!"

"My name's Ella, and this is Salatad."

"Tad!"

"Umm, I was wondering, have any of you seen any Poison-type Pokémon around here?" Donna asked.

"No," Ash and Ella said, as Pikachu and Salatad shook their heads.

"Why do you ask?" Ella asked.

"Because I'm the new gym leader of Serpentine Gym." Donna said with a proud smile, causing the four to stare with wide eyes.

"You're the Serpentine City gym leader?!" a flabbergasted Ash asked.

"I am now," Donna replied "My father just retired and handed me the honor of being the gym leader." She continued "It's a Poison-type gym, and I'm in need of some more Poison-typed Pokémon."

"You specialize in Poison-types?" Ella asked "Then I guess that means Feva is a Poison-type Pokémon."

"That's right; it was a gift from my father when I became the new gym leader." Donna explained "I've had Feva for about a week, but we've gotten close. Isn't that right?"

"Va-Feva." The Fever Pokémon beamed in agreement.

"I wanna battle you!" Ash said suddenly, causing Donna to look at him confused.

"Are you a Pokémon trainer?" she asked.

"Yep," Ash said with a nod "I plan to earn all eight gym badges and enter the Rikoto League." He explained.

"Pika!" Pikachu nodded for support.

"I see," Donna said before she rubbed her chin. "Well, I don't really have enough Pokémon for an official match." She admitted "But, I don't see the harm in having an _unofficial _match. What do you think Feva?"

"Fe-Feva-Feva." (I guess it wouldn't hurt) the Fever Pokémon responded.

"Alright then Ash, let's battle." Donna concluded, much to Ash's excitement. Even though it was not a _real _gym battle, he could at least see Donna's battling style so he could work on strategies which may help him for the gym battle at Serpentine City.

Donna then smirked "I should warn you though: I may have just became a gym leader, but I'm pretty good if I do say so myself."

"Believe me, I like a challenge." Ash said with his own smirk.

Soon, the group found a clearing for Ash and Donna to battle. Both trainers stood on opposite sides, with Pikachu and Feva standing in front of them respectively. Ella and Salatad watched on the sidelines, waiting for the battle to begin.

"Alright Ash," Donna called from the other side of the field "For this unofficial battle, we'll each use one Pokémon with no substitutions. I'll allow you have the first move."

"Thanks Donna," Ash responded "Pikachu, let's start off with Quick Attack!"

"Pika-chuuuuuu," Pikachu's body became surrounded in a white outline "Pi! Pi! Pi!" the Mouse Pokémon dashed off, with a white trail of energy following him. "Pika!" he yelled as he tackled into Feva.

"Va!" Feva grunted as it was sent tumbling backwards in front of Donna, but soon managed to recover.

"Good job, now follow it up with Thunderbolt!" Ash confidently commanded.

"Pikaaaa," Pikachu's red cheek-pouches sparked with yellow electricity "Chuuuuuuuuu!" the Mouse Pokémon yelled as he released a bolt of yellow lighting from his body and towards Feva.

"Feva, use Protect!" Donna ordered.

"Fe-va!" the Fever Pokémon brought its hands in front of it. Suddenly, a turquoise force-field was formed in front of it. The Thunderbolt made contact with the force-field and Feva was completely protected from damage.

"Whoa, Feva didn't feel a thing from that." Ella said in awe.

"Sala,"

"Now use Hidden Power!"

"Feeeeeee," Feva's body became surrounded in a green outline as it formed a green-and-yellow orb in its hands "Vaaa!" the Fever Pokémon then threw the orb at Pikachu.

"Dodge it Pikachu!" Ash said with a hint of uneasiness in his voice.

"Pika?" the Mouse Pokémon attempted to dodge it but was hit in the side the by the orb. "Pika!" Pikachu screamed as the Hidden Power exploded on contact.

"Whoa, Pikachu's been hit hard." Ella noted.

"Get up Pikachu, and use Iron Tail!" Ash told his partner.

"Piiika…" Pikachu managed to recover. He got on all fours and ran towards his Poison-type opponent. His tail glowed with a white shine before he somersaulted towards Feva.

"Dodge it!" Donna instructed.

"Va!" Feva jumped backwards, causing Pikachu's attack to miss.

"Now use Fever attack!"

"Fever?" Ash repeated; he had never heard of that attack before.

"Feeeeee," while still in the air, Feva spun its body at a fast pace, and a cloud of purple dust with maroon glitters. "Fe-vaaaaa!" the Fever Pokémon motioned the cloud towards its Electric-type opponent.

"Pika?!" Pikachu could do nothing as the cloud surrounded his body. "Pi-Pika-ah-kah!" the Mouse Pokémon coughed as some of the cloud got in his mouth.

"Pikachu, are you okay?" Ash asked with concern.

"Pika-Pi." (I'm not sure.) Pikachu replied as he suddenly felt woozy. Suddenly his entire body became surrounded by a red hue. "PIKA!" he screamed.

Ash, Ella and Salatad all gasped at what just happened.

Donna smirked "You may not be familiar with 'Fever', or its effects."

"Huh?" Ash said in confusion.

"Fever is one of the Special moves only a Pokémon like Feva can use." The purple-haired beauty explained. "A Pokémon who had Fever used on it will instantly suffer Burn damage."

"So that's what's wrong with Pikachu." Ella realized.

"You can do it buddy." Ash encouraged "Use Quick Attack!"

"Pi-kah!" straining from the burn he was suffering, Pikachu got on all fours and dashed at Feva, a silver-white trail following him.

"Hidden Power again!" Donna called out.

"Feeeee-Va!" Feva once again formed an orb of green and yellow energy and through it at Pikachu. The orb exploded on impact and sends Pikachu flying backwards and falling on his back in front of Ash. The Electric Mouse Pokémon hissed in pain; from the attack and the burn effects of Fever.

Ash gritted his teeth, as Pikachu struggled to stand up.

"Ready to continue Ash?" Donna asked.

"Va!"

Ash was in a tight spot. If he continued battling, the Burn would continue to overcome Pikachu and he already had taken a lot of damage from the Hidden Power attacks. The Pallet Town hero sighed in defeat.

"Guess I have no choice but to forfeit." Ash finally said.

Donna nodded in understanding "As you wish."

Ella and Salatad made sad faces, "Wow, guess Donna really is a gym leader."

"Sa-Sala." (Tough luck for Pikachu.) Salatad added.

Ash walked over to his partner, who didn't look so good; and not because of the Fever attack. "You did your best Pikachu." Ash told him "It's not your fault you got effected by Fever."

"Pika-Pikachu." (Thanks, Ash.) The Mouse Pokémon said wearily.

"Guess Pikachu's still feeling bad from Feva's attack." Ella said.

"Don't worry about that." Donna said, confusing the group. "Feva, if you'd please."

"Fe-va." The Fever Pokémon nodded. It walked over to Pikachu and placed its hand on his forehead.

"Pika-chu?"

"Fe." Feva's eyes suddenly glowed lime green. "Vaaaaaaaaaaaaa," the Fever Pokémon said as Pikachu's body suddenly became surrounded in a green aura. Ash, Ella and Salatad watched in awe while Donna just smiled through the whole thing. Soon the glowing stopped and Pikachu looked like he did before the battle.

"Pika-Pikachu!" the Mouse Pokémon said happily, now fully recovered.

"Pikachu, you're alright!" Ash beamed.

"How did Feva do that?" Ella asked.

"Feva doesn't just give illnesses to people and Pokémon you know." Donna stated "It cures them as well."

"A Pokémon and causes illnesses_and _cures them?" Ella asked in wonder "Now that's what I call unique."

"Sala-Sala." (No kidding.) Salatad nodded in agreement.

"Wow, thanks Feva." Ash said to the Poison/Dark-type. "You're a pretty cool Pokémon."

"Pika-chupi."

"Vava-Feva." The Fever Pokémon blushed from the compliment.

Unbeknownst to the group, Team Rocket was watching them from their hot-air balloon with their hi-tech binoculars.

"For a gym leader newbie, she's not half bad." Jessie commented.

"The way she took on the twerp and his Pikachu without batting an eyelash was remarkable."

"Let us not forget dat Feva is da perfect gift to bring to da boss of course." Meowth stated, to which Jessie and James nodded in agreement.

_**(Meowth Fantasy)**_

_Giovanni's in bed wearing his PJs and looking ill. He has a thermostat in his mouth and an ice bag on his forehead._

_Meowth's Voice: Say da boss wakes up on a bright sunny morning, only to be sick to his stomach._

"_**Boy, do I feel lousy."**__ Giovanni said with Meowth's voice._

_Suddenly Feva pops next to Giovanni._

"_Feva!" The Fever Pokémon said before placing its hand on Giovanni's forehead. It's eyes glowed lime green._

"_Feeeeeeeeeee," it said as Giovanni's body was surrounded by a lime green aura._

_Meowth's Voice: Den Feva will work its curin' magic, leavin' him fresh as a Bellosom._

_When the glowing stopped, a now perky Giovanni jumped out of bed, losing his thermostat._

_Meowth's Voice: Den the boss will say_

"_**Providing me with my own personal healer clearly shows that Meowth and his pals deserve a token of my appreciation."**_

_**(Fantasy Ends)**_

"It's settled," Jessie said "We'll catch it and that's that!"

"And we'll do it in seconds flat!" James and Meowth said as they pumped fists.

"Wobbu-fet!"

"Mime-Mime-Mime!"

Back to the group:

Ash, Pikachu, Ella, Salatad, Donna and Feva began searching through Mossy Forest for a Poison-type Pokémon for Donna to capture.

"Mossy Forest is a well-known environment for where Poison-typed Pokémon inhabit." Donna explained "So this is the perfect spot to locate one."

As the continued walking, something was caught in the corner of Salatad's eye. "Sala-Sala!" Salatad suddenly said.

"What's wrong Salatad?" Ella asked her Water-type partner.

"Tad-Tad-Tad!" the Salamander Pokémon pointed in the direction, to which the others looked.

They all saw something coming out of a nearby pond.

It looked like a small frog with a green body and a white jaw. It also had big round black eyes. On the two sides of its body there was a purple spot. It's most noticeable trait was the leaf at the end of its long tail.

"It's a wild Tadpool!" Donna said in wonder.

"Fe-Fe-Va!"

Ash took out her Pokédex and scanned the frog-like creature. "Let's see."

"_**Tadpool, the Tadpole Pokémon. **__**Tadpool uses its leaf to camouflage into its environment and to keep itself afloat in the water."**_

"It says here that Tadpool is a Poison _and _a Grass type." Ella said reading her Pokédex.

"That's right." Donna said "Just the kind of Pokémon I've been looking for. Ready Feva?"

"Feva!" (Ready!)

The gym leader and her Pokémon went to face the frog-like Pokémon.

"Tadpool!" Donna called out.

"Tad-pool?" the Tadpole Pokémon looked in the direction of Donna and Feva; with Feva in front and in battle position.

"Tadpool, I wish to have you as one of my Pokémon." Donna said with a clenched fist "I challenge you to a battle!"

"Tad!" Tadpool's eyes narrowed. "Taaaaaaaaaad," the Tadpole Pokémon suddenly began to fill its mouth. "POOOOOOL!" It fired ball of brown sludge from its mouth at Feva.

Feva simply stood there and allowed the attack to hit, which caused a small explosion. Ash and Ella gasped but Donna was calm. The smoke cleared and Feva looked completely unaffected.

"Hey, Feva is okay." Ella said in surprise.

"Right," Donna said "Since Feva is a Poison-type Pokémon, it is completely unaffected by Poison-type moves like Sludge Bomb."

"Taaad," Tadpool growled. The end of its leaf-tail became surrounded by a wavy light green aura. "Tad-Pool!" the Poison/Grass-type slashes at Feva with its tail, leaving behind a light green trail of energy as it slashed.

"VA!" Feva screamed as the Grass-type attack hit it.

"Of course a Grass-type move like Leaf Blade is a different story." Donna added "Feva, Hidden Power now!"

"Vaaaaaa-FEVA!" Feva formed a light green and yellow orb and threw it at Tadpool.

"POOL!" Tadpool screamed as the attack made direct contact.

"Bullseye!" Donna said with a confident smirk.

"Tad-Tad." Tadpool managed to recover from the attack. But then it suddenly ran off.

"Hey, where are you going Tadpool?!" Donna called out.

"Get back here!" Ash said as he and the others began chasing after the Poison/Grass-type.

"Stop!" Ella shouted.

Tadpool lead them deeper into the forest. It stopped in front of a bush as the group finally caught up with it.

"You're not getting off that easy Tadpool." Donna said in a serious tone "Hidden Power!"

Feva formed another green-and-yellow orb and threw it and Tadpool. At first, Tadpool didn't move; it was waiting for the Hidden Power to get closer. Just when it looked like it was going to be a hit. Tadpool jumped out of the way and allowed the Hidden Power to hit the bush instead.

"It dodge it!" Ash said.

"Pika-chu!"

The group then heard some rustling from the bushes. Suddenly, multiple Beedrill came swarming out, and they didn't look too happy.

"It's a swarm of Beedrill!" Donna said with wide eyes.

"And they don't look too happy either." Ash added.

"Speeeeeeeeee!" the angry Beedrill began swarming towards our heroes, who ran for their lives. Tadpool stood and watched as his enemies were chased away.

"Tad-Tad-Tadpool." The Tadpole Pokémon snickered mischievously.

Elsewhere; up ahead on the path, a small round creature with a deep-pink body hopped from some bushes. It hadtwo stubby feet, beady eyes, and a purple-red stripe running down part of its face. It had a short stem with two big, green leaves and a second, much smaller head growing out of it.

"Cheru-Cheru-Cheru." The Pokémon said as it hopped. "Che-rubi?" it looked ahead to see Ash, Ella Donna and their Pokémon running from the Beedrill swarm.

"Che?" the Pokémon's eyes widened before they narrowed "Cheeeeeeee" the leaf on its head suddenly glowed light green "Ru-Biiiiiiiiiiiii!" it waves its leaf and fired multiple glowing green leaves towards the swarming Beedrill.

The leaves made contact with the Beedrill and slashed their bodies. Taking it as a warning, the Poison Bee Pokémon retreated back to their habitat.

Ash, Ella, Donna, Pikachu, Feva, and Salatad sighed in relief. "That was close." Ash said.

"Che." The red Pokémon hopped towards the group, catching their attention. "Cherubi! Che!" it said with joy.

"Hey there," Ella said as she lifted up the small Pokémon and looked at it with a smile "Thanks little one, you really saved our skin."

"It's a Cherubi." Ash said as he took out his Pokédex.

"Pika-chu."

"_**Cherubi, the Cherry Pokémon. When a Cherubi sunbathes, the small ball on Cherubi's leaf holds the nutrients needed for evolution."**_

"Well guys," Donna said "I say we track down that Tadpool as soon as possible."

"Yeah, but how do we find it?" Ash asked "It could be miles away by now."

"Leave that to Feva." Donna said with a smirk.

"Fevaaaaaaa," Feva said calmly as it made a calm and concentrative facial. It closed its eyes and suddenly, its hair began to bristle.

"What's Feva doing, Donna?" Ella asked.

"Feva's hairstrands can pick up on soundwaves in the air and tell us if Tadpool is nearby." The gym leader explained.

"Cool," Ella said.

"Che-Che-Che!"

"Oh right!" Ella said bringing her attention back to the Cherubi that saved. She gently puts it back on the ground "We haven't properly thanked you." She then pulled out a small bag "These are cookies that my mom baked before we left home." She explained "You can have them." She handed the bag to Cherubi, who took them with its leaf.

"Feva-Feva!"

"Feva says it found Tadpool."

"Great, then let's go!" Ash said as he, Donna, Pikachu and Salatad; with Feva leading the way, ran to Tadpool's location.

"Bye Cherubi, and thanks!" Ella said as she joined the others.

The Cherry Pokémon simply stood as it watched the group leave "Che-rubi."

The group continued to search for Tadpool; following Feva who knew its location. Finally, Feva came to a stop and so did the others.

"Va-va-va. Feva-Fe-Fe-va."

"Feva says Tadpool is close." Donna said.

Then something odd caught their attention. Up ahead the group saw two people dressed in lab coats standing in front of a weird and unusual machine.

"Greetings, Pokémon trainers!" the two said in unison as the group approached them.

"Uh, who are you guys?" Ash asked.

"We, my dear boy," said the woman "Are one of the most highly ranked scientist in the Rikoto region."

"We've developed this machine," the man said, gesturing to the machine behind them "Which is specially designed to raise the power levels of any Pokémon."

"Raise Pokémon power levels?" Ella asked, with a rather sceptical look.

"I'm no scientist, but such thing is impossible." Donna stated, who too was sceptical.

"Oh, but I can assure you ma'am that is does work." The man replied.

Ash looked at Pikachu, "Think we should give it a try?" he asked his partner.

"Pika-Pikapi," (I guess.) the Electric-type answered with a shrug.

"The machine can take three Pokémon at a time." The woman said.

"Wanna give it a go, Salatad?" Ella asked the Salamander Pokémon.

"Tad-Sal." He nodded.

"How about you Feva?" Dona asked the Fever Pokémon.

"Va-Fe." It nodded.

Ash, Ella and Donna go into the machine and the doors close. The machine rumbles around and makes all different sounds and stops. The door falls off, and it turns out to be a fake door made of cardboard.

The group then see Pikachu, Salatad and Feva in a cage.

"Our Pokémon!" Donna exclaimed.

"What's going on here?" Ella demanded.

"Time to go!" the man and woman said in unison before they picked up the cage and ran away.

"Pikachu!" Ash shouts.

"Salatad!" Ella shouted.

"Feva!" Donna shouted too.

The trio give chase sfter them and almost catch up to them when they fall down a trap hole.

"HA HA HA HA HA!" the man and woman laughed. The group look up to see them standing above them.

"Hole in the ground. It never gets old." The woman said.

"Who are you people?" Donna demanded "And what are you doing with our Pokémon?"

The man and woman pull off their disguises; revealing their true identities.

"Team Rocket!" Ash and Ella shouted angrily.

"Prepare for trouble, at the mention of our name."

"Make it double, as nothing else is the same."

"Here again we're in your face."

"Bringing chaos to every place."

"Stealing your Pokémon is what we do."

"And bringing trouble just for you."

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth, dat's right!"

"Wobbu-ffet!"

"Pika-Pikapi!/ Sal-Sala-Tad-Tad!/ Fe-Fe-Va!" the Pokémon call out to their trainers.

"Let go of our Pokémon!" Ash demanded.

"Sorry," Jessie smirked "But it's like I always say: What's mine is mine and what's yours is too."

"Shall we be on our way?" James asked.

"Ditto." Jessie nodded as the trio ran off, leaving our heroes behind.

Ash growled in anger and annoyance "We gotta stop them." He said.

"But how do we get out of this hole?" Ella asked.

"Leave that to me." Donna said as she pulled out a Pokéball and throws it into the air.

In a bright flash of light, and large purple cobra with werid markings appeared.

"Chaaaaabok!" the purple snake hissed.

"Wow, it's an Arbok!" Ash said.

"Arbok?" Ella repeated as she pulled out her Pokédex.

"_**Arbok, the Cobra Pokémon and the evolved form of Ekans. To intimidate foes, Arbok spreads its chest wide and makes eerie sounds by expelling air from its mouth."**_

Donna smiled "What? You thought Feva was the _only _Pokémon I had with me?" she asked before bringing her attention to Arbok. "Arbok, can you get us out of this hole?" she asked.

"Chaaa-bok." The Cobra Pokémon nodded. The Cobra Pokémon slithers up the side of the hole until it was out. It then uses its long tail to pull them out of the hole.

"We're out!" Ella said in relief.

"Now, let's get our Pokémon back." Ash said.

"Arbok can catch up to them." Donna said "Use Dig to find Team Rocket."

"Chaaaaabok!" the Cobra Pokémon hissed as it burrowed into the ground.

Further away; Team Rocket continued their escape with the heroes Pokémon.

"That was almost too easy!" Meowth snickered.

"Yeah, twerps get dumber every day!" Jessie added.

Suddenly, the trio felt a tremor beneath them. "Hey, what gives?" James asked.

Before anyone could respond, Donna's Arbok came bursting out of the ground.

"CHAAAAAAAA!" the Cobra Pokémon hissed. Surprising the criminals.

"Arbok, use Iron Tail!" Donna commanded.

"Chaaaaaaaa," the end of Arbok's tail glowed "Cha-bok!" the Poison-type swung its tail at the cage containing Pikachu, Feva and Salatad. The Iron Tail smashed the caged and freed the Pokémon, who ran to their trainers.

"I don't think so!" Jessie snarled "Yanmega, bring them back to us!" she said as she threw a Pokéball, which released the Ogre Darner Pokémon.

"Yan-Yan!" the Bug/Flying-type said.

"Feva, use Hidden Power!" Donna commanded.

"Feeeeeee-Va!" the Fever Pokémon formed the green orb and threw it at Yanmega. The orb exploded upon impact and blasted the Ogre Darner Pokémon backwards and crashing into the trio.

"Salatad, Water Gun now!" Ella ordered.

"Sala-Taaaaaaaaaad!" the Salamander Pokémon fired a narrow stream of water from his mouth, which soaked up Team Rocket.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt, let's go!" Ash exclaimed.

"Pika-Chuuuuuuuuuuu!" the Mouse Pokémon released a bolt of yellow electricity from his body.

The yellow lightning hit Team Rocket and their Pokémon, causing them to scream in pain before they were sent flying in an explosive blast off.

Jessie groaned "And here we were only doing something nice for the boss."

James folded his arms "But instead we get the toss."

"Another loss!" Meowth yelled.

"Looks like we're blasting off again!" the trio yelled in unison as they and their Pokémon disappeared into the sky; a twinkle marking their exit.

"Good riddance to bad rubbish." Ella said with folded arms.

"Sala." (Amen.) Salatad agreed.

"Thanks for the help Donna," Ash said "You're Pokémon are really strong. It's gonna be pretty tough battling in our gym battle that's to come."

Donna blushes and rubs the back of her head "Oh stop, you're making me blush."

"Va-Va-Va-Fe-Fe-Va!" Feva suddenly exclaimed, alerting the others.

"What is it Feva?" Donna asked.

They looked to see where Feva was pointing. It was none other the Tadpool.

"Hey, that's the Tadpool from earlier!" Ash said with a frown.

"Yeah, the same Tadpool that lead us to that Beedrill swarm." Ella added, with a frown of her own.

"This time it's mine for sure." Donna said determinedly "Feva Hidden Power!"

"Va!" Feva fired a green-and-yellow orb of energy at Tadpool.

"Tad-pool?" Tadpool saw the attack coming. "Tad!" it barely managed to jump out of the way and allow the Hidden Power to pass it. After landing it glared at Donna and Feva, angry that they would try a sneak attack.

"Taaaa-Pool!" the Tadpole Pokémon lunged at the Fever Pokémon with its leaf glowing light green.

"Look out!" Ella exclaimed.

"It's coming with Leaf Blade!" Ash exclaimed.

"Quick Feva, Protect!" Donna continued.

"Feva!" Feva brought its hands in front and formed a turquoise force-field, keeping it from being hit by Tadpool's Grass-type attack.

"Now, use Fever, let's go!" Donna called out.

"Vaaaaaa!" Feva opened its mouth and blew a cloud of purple dust with maroon glitters in Tadpool's face.

"Taaaad-pool!" the Grass/Poison-type staggered backwards and coughed up some of the dust. Suddenly its body glowed with a red hue. "TAAAAAAAAD!"

"Now finish it with Hidden Power!"

"Feeeeeee," Feva's body became surrounded in a green outline as it formed a green-and-yellow orb in its hands "Vaaa!" the Fever Pokémon then threw the orb at Tadpool.

"POOOOL!" the orb exploded upon impact with Tadpool, sending it flying backwards and landing on its back. It let out a dazed moan as swirls filled its eyes.

Donna quickly pulls out a Pokéball, "Now, go Pokéball!" she shouted as she tossed the red-and-white sphere.

The Pokéball hit Tadpool and the Grass/Poison-type was sucked into the device in a flash of red light. The Pokéball fell to the ground and began rocking back and forth. Everyone watched in anticipation and finally there was a _'click!' _sound as sparks flew, indicating Tadpool was caught.

A smiling Donna picked up the Pokémon "Yes! I caught a Tadpool!" she declared.

"Feva!" Feva cheered.

"Congrarulations Donna!" Ella said, "You and Feva were just too awesome!"

"Sala-latad." (You got that right.) Salatad said in agreement.

"Thanks," Donna smiled "And thank you Feva." She said to the Fever Pokémon "You're defiantly getting stronger every day."

"Fe-fe!"

"Well," Donna said "It's time I returned to the Serpentine gym. You two can come with me if you wish."

"Nah," Ash replied "We're not going just yet." He said causing Ella and Donna to look at him in confusion "I wanna use every chance I have to prepare for my official gym battle with you Donna. When I battled your Feva earlier today, I realized I've got to pratice with my Pokémon more and work out a new battling strategy before I'm ready to face you again. That's why I want to stay in Mossy Forest and train more." He explained.

Donna smiled and nodded in understanding "A wise choice. Very well then; when you're ready, I'll see you at the gym and we can battle then."

With that, Donna and Feva walked away.

"Bye Donna!" Ella called out.

"We'll see ya soon!" Ash called out.

"Pi-Pikachu!"

"Tad-Tad!"

Then suddenly, a certain small red Grass-type hopped towards Ash and Ella and caught their attention.

"Che-rubi!"

"Look who it is." Ella said.

"It's the Cherubi that saved us from the Beedrill earlier today." Ash added.

"Pi-kachu."

"Have you been following us all this time?" Ella asked as she knelt down in front of Cherubi.

"Che!" Cherubi handed Ella the bag of cookies she gave it earlier.

"Hey it's okay," she said as she took the cookies "I gave this to you." She took out a cookie and handed it to Cherubi "You should go ahead and eat it. It's really good."

"Cheru?" Cherubi stared for a moment "Che!" the Cherry Pokémon ate the cookie in Ella's hand. It savoured the flavours and Cherubi smiled with sparkling eyes "Che! Che-rubi-Che!" the Grass-type hopped happily.

Ella giggled "You know Cherubi, you are kinda cute." She commented.

"Sala,"

"Ella, I think that Cherubi wants to come with you." Ash stated.

"Really?" Ella said in then looked at the Cherry Pokémon and asked, "Cherubi, would you like to come with me in our travels?"

"Cheru-Cheru-Cheru!" Cherubi hopped happily and looked up at her expectantly.

"Alright, then," Ella said with a smile. She then pulled out a Pokéball and tossed it at Cherubi, yelling, "Pokéball, go!"

The ball struck Cherubi on the head and then opened up, sucking it into it in a red flash of light. The device fell to the ground and began rocking ball and forth until it stopped with a spark and a "_click_!"

Ella quickly scooped up the ball and held it up to the air as she called out, "Yes! My very first Pokémon capture!" she then struck a pose "I caught a Cherubi!"

"Sala-tad!" Salatad cheered.

_**NARRATOR: What a day for our heroes; they meet Donna the Serpentine City gym leader, helped her catch a wild Tadpool and Ella also catches her first Pokémon. Now our heroes decide to remain in Mosst Forest, so Ash can prepare for his official gym battle against Donna. So stay tuned to see what happens next.**_

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

**Pokémon debuts: Feva and Tadpool. For information on these Pokémon or to see what they look like, visit**_** "Pokémon Solar Light and Lunar Dark Wiki". **_

**I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Ash meets Serpentine City's gym leader and must prepare for his battle against her; especially for how he's going to deal with her Fever attack. And Ella also catches her first Pokémon, I decided to make it a Pokémon people are well familiar with.**

**Please read and review.**


End file.
